


Making a Mark

by Socks_that_Rocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socks_that_Rocks/pseuds/Socks_that_Rocks
Summary: Supernatural AU Faberry. All Quinn wants is to make her mark on the world but that would never happen for one of her kind. Whereas Rachel seems destined to make a mark purely through birthright. As the two's lives intertwine, how will pair's apparent destinys change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work in Progress, been sucked onto AO3 by reading supercat fandom and joined so i can show my apprieciation to those works. Then thought may as well put this up here too! Enjoy :) beta reader/encourager still needed! Socks xx

The change ripped her body apart. Bones snapped, muscles tore, everything rearranged until her senses were sharper and stronger. Now four limbs held her off the floor instead of two. She was ready to hunt. Twigs snapped behind her, alerting her to the presence of her pack mates. There was no communication, they knew what to do. Five abnormally large wolf-like beasts raced into the forest, chasing their prey.

 

* * *

 

 

Quinn was cold. She’d been out of the compound for six hours. Quinn’s body did not appreciate this sudden introduction to Ohio’s nights, it was slowing down just when she needed it to speed up. Time was against her. Now her so called protectors would know she had gone walkabouts, they’d be out to collect her for their master any minute. Quinn was cursing her weak body, if only she’d been born one of them, she’d have stood a chance to make her mark on the world. Hell, if only she’d been born before the war, when humans were on top. Sure Quinn would have been oblivious to the true dangers of the world but she could have been something. All Quinn wanted was to break free of the constraints of her birth, her species. Quinn wanted to make history.

Quinn crashed to the ground, her left foot at an odd angle next to the gnarled tree root resting across her path. Sobs racked Quinn’s body, leaving her feeling empty apart from the pain searing though her left ankle. Quinn gave up and let her body rest down on the mud. As her eyes drifted shut one thought flashed through her mind.

_“What the hell are they going to do to me?”_

 

* * *

 

 

This hunt was almost an insult to the packs skill. The mud had clear footprints, the scent was strong and the human girl had done nothing to throw them off. The wolf would have scoffed if she could. Humans, the most pathetic of species especially since the war between her kind and the night worshipping vampires had outted both kinds to them.

Six months after the reveal had the humans relegated to virtual slaves, kept in compounds, for their own safety of course. They could have jobs but these all had to benefit the now dominant species, either the day ruling werewolves or night ruling vampires. These so called jobs were usually compensated through allowing the lucky human to live in relative luxury and perceived status, as long as they remembered their place around those naturally superior to them. Those humans too young to have a job or too headstrong were kept in the compounds, squalid places where the only rule was to stay inside. But some always had to try and break free, mainly putting themselves in danger. The new world order hadn’t left any room for free humans and many people from the supernatural side wouldn’t bat an eyelid before wiping said humans from the earth.

Rachel shook head, that’s were her team and others like them came in. They tried to keep the rules that the truce relied on possible. Humans may be weak but there were a lot of them, they could if they really tried, make life very difficult for both kinds. Nothing makes a group come together quicker and stronger than indiscriminate slaughter of their own. It’s been over 20 years since the reveal and so far they had managed to keep the humans appeased though the apparent system that they could work themselves into a semblance of power. That spark of hope for a good life kept the humans in their place. Hell, there were many humans that had more power than Rachel, but she was an up and coming pup, barely sixteen but already in control of a small round up pack. She was on her alpha’s books and many had her tagged as an alpha of the future. Rachel planned to keep it that way, this human escaping from the compound on her packs watch and thus ruining her hundred per cent containment method was not going to get far.

The pack were gliding effortlessly through the forest quickly gaining on their quarry. A thud came from further up the path the human had clearly been following. A grin appeared on Rachel’s dark muzzle as she halted the pack. This was her moment, no one else would take the credit for fixing her mistake, a quiet growl got the others to sit in their place. Rachel walked forwards alone.

The scent grew stronger and Rachel could smell fear and pain. Slowly an outline of a girl, similar in age to Rachel, yet longer and finer became clear against the background of tree roots and mud. The foot of the left leg was at an awkward angle. Rachel howled intent on gaining a dramatic moment of realisation from the human but not even a twitch answered her.

 _“Great, we’ll have to call recovery with that ankle. Not risking making it any worse in transit. Will get into too much trouble as it is, without further damaging the merchandise. Just great.”_  

A loud, harsh bark brought her pack forward to her position. Rachel sent them all back to the compound to get recovery, the last thing Rachel needed was the inane banter from her pack mates. Though she loved them all dearly. She needed to clear her head to try and figure out how this girl had got the better of her system and how to explain it without looking incompetent to her superiors.

Rachel changed back into her human form, the many noises and smells of the forest far too distracting in her wild form. Though as naked as the day she was born, Rachel would not feel the cold due to the animal running through her veins. Her mind required a repetitive movement to fully achieve its potential, Rachel began to pace.

 

* * *

 

 

 A constant murmuring accompanied by a rhythmic slapping filtered through Quinn’s ears. Her body stiffened in fear, the tightening in muscles causing pain to radiate from her ankle. Much to Quinns dismay an involuntary whimper of pain escaped her. The murmuring and movement instantly stopped.

“So you finally awake” Came a smooth, velvet like voice from above Quinn, deceptively calm, “I would appreciate if you would open your eyes so I can assess whether or not you concussed yourself in your flight. At least then I can give the recovery crew an accurate account of your condition when they arrive.”

Quinn has never heard a wolf give a human the time of day let alone a paragraph of speech before. She opened her eyes, blinking in an effort to get them to focus on her capturer faster. Once the blur focused Quinn felt her eyes widen and a blush rise to her cheeks. The girl was completely naked in front of her, not a hint of shyness about her. _“Oh shit.”_ Thought Quinn as she recognised the figure in front of her.

“What’s your name, human?”

Quinn lowered her head to her chest, closing her eyes once more, “Quinn, ma’am”

A harsh laugh erupted from the figure above her, “Now you choose to be respectful, you didn’t think of that before breaking out of the compound! You are lucky it was us that found you. I can not  fathom how foolish humans are. You could have easily been found by those that aren’t as favourable to your kind. Yet who would have got the blame for your own regrettable actions?” Rachel didn’t even pause for an answer to her question. “It would have been me. Fortunately for you I have come up with an explanation that should help us both from being judged too harshly, however I will need your cooperation.”

Quinn didn’t reply, the pain coming from her ankle making it very clear that another attempt of running away would not be possible. If she went through with whatever the round up pack leader was proposing she’d most likely be stuck in that compound for the rest of her life. However that was going to happen either way, so what was the point in pretending to respect the creature who could control her life, simply because of birthright?

Quinn’s head snapped up and hazel eyes met deep brown ones, “My cooperation? How exactly would that help me, Miss Berry? You’ve got a reputation to maintain yet I have nothing whatever way this plays out. So excuse me if I don’t want to cooperate with you. All I want is control of my own life, like you have, like others like me had in the history books. I don’t really care how you look. In fact damaging your perfect, privileged reputation seems like a good idea to me.” Quinn nodded in satistfaction at her own speech as Rachel’s eyes narrowed.

Flashlights started to blink through the trees around them, clearly recovery had arrived. Rachel lent in close to whisper in Quinn’s ear. “Fine, well that’s entirely your own choice Quinn, however I don’t think it’s wise for you to run your mouth yet.” Rachel backed away slightly and suddenly threw her fist forward onto the side of Quinn’s skull knocking her unconscious.

“We’re here” Rachel called to her own kind, “Subject is unconscious with a clearly broken ankle, been unconscious since before discovery so unsure on timescale.”

Several of Rachel’s elders surrounded the human girl securing her injured limb and getting her secured for transport. 

“Berry, the leader wishes you to get back to base as soon as possible, you’d best have some answers.” Shouted one of the crew in her direction.

Rachel released the beast and relished the sweet pain of the change as it ripped through her body. She glanced one last time at the unconscious girl being lumbered back to the compound before starting her own journey back.


	2. Chapter 2

The first feeling that Quinn registered was a pounding headache, flashes of the night before pulsed through her skull in time to the pain. Deep brown eyes invaded her consciousness. _“I don’t think it’s wise for you to run your mouth yet.”_ Echoed through her ears. Eyes still tightly closed Quinn brought her hand to her face, wincing as her fingers brushed over the right side of her head.

“You’re awake.” The obvious was stated as someone touched her hand, Quinn knew the voice well but the fog in her mind wouldn’t let her recall the name belonging to the voice. Quinn slowly opened her eyes. Santana, the name slowly seeped forward in Quinn’s mind.

“S, I got out. I did it! We could do it again, you, me and the others, wecould-“ The dark haired girl quickly covered Quinn’s mouth.

“Did the fall knock all the smarts out of you?!” Santana hissed, “We won’t be doing anything, some of us have a chance to get out of here without risking everything! God knows what they’re going to do to you. Christ, Q. That Berry bitch is in with the Masters now, probably planning how to knock you off without it being too obvious. We had a plan Fabray, we’d stick together, get ourselves better prospects. Ah damn it, what am I going to do without you?” Tears started to fill the girls eyes, mind filled with unspeakable prospects for the girl laying prone in front of her.

“Get ourselves better prospects? Who were we kidding? A better prospect equals being the pets of those supposedly better than us by birth, either the dogs or the bloodsuckers. Whichever way you look at it, no matter where we are, it could all be taken away from us in a second, all you have to do is look at one of them wrong and you’re stuck.” Quinn’s self-righteous speech was cut off by the door to the room swinging open.

“As touching as this talk must be, I need to talk to the revolutionary alone.” Rachel glared at Santana, “Go back to the compound quickly, girl. Mention nothing about Fabray to anyone or you’ll be seeing one of my kind sooner than you would wish.” The power crawling under the smaller girl’s skin was apparent in her tone. Santana cast a glance in Quinn’s direction before heading out of the room, head down.

“Now then, I have been given the task to inform you of the situation as the masters see it and how it shall affect your future. Though I find myself curious, what has changed? We went through your file. Until this incident you’ve been a good little human, though to hear you talk you are a battle hardened revolutionary.” Rachel’s head tilted to the side as she studied the girl in front of her.

Quinn just shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Rachel sighed and took the seat Santana had originally been seated in to Quinn’s left.

“I’d appreciate if you looked at me while I spoke to you” stated Rachel. Hazel eyes reluctantly peered out under a heavy brow, the gaze oddly intense for a supposedly concussed girl.

“Now, as I’m sure you realise, you’ve put the masters in a difficult spot. And has it’s happened on my packs watch it is seen as partly my fault. So you’ll be happy to know it is not only you who is to be punished.” Rachel’s hands balled into a tight fist, knuckles whitening though the force of the grip. “You and I shall be spending a lot of time together, Quinn. I do hope you’ll be more pleasant and engaging the next time I see you.

 

* * *

 

 

A finely built, light skinned boy was sprawled on the couch, contemplating the future, however the constant humming from the floor in front of him was making it difficult.

“Brittany, as much as I love a good, cheery tune I don’t think now is too appropriate. Don’t want to upset Rachel whenever she gets back from the centre.” Said Kurt, covering his eyes with his forearm.

The smiling blonde rolled over on the wooden floor to face her pack mate.”Rach never gets mad at me, silly. It’s not like she made that Quinn girl do a runner anyway. Surely the masters realise that. I don’t think they’ll be too mean, after all everyone likes Rach. Even them.”

Kurt wished he could see the world as such a fair and happy place as Brittany. “Brit, it’s the masters. They have to maintain the control I don’t think they’ll see it that simply.” If Kurt was in his beast form his ears would have pricked and he heard someone at the front door. Brittany gathered herself off the floor and flung herself at the smaller girl as soon as the door opened.

“Rach, you’re back so soon!” Brittany pulled back from the hug to throw Kurt a knowing look, “Told you the masters wouldn’t be mean.”

Rachel patted the taller girl on the back, “We’ll see Britt, but firstly we need to get one of the spare rooms liveable, we’ll be having a guest to stay soon enough, could you see if we have any clean sheets?” Brittany grinned and nodded, skipping off to investigate the current bed sheet status.

“A guest?” Questioned Kurt.

Rachel nodded as she slumped down into the chair opposite Kurt’s sofa. “Seems like this Fabray is getting what she wanted, she gets to come stay with us, out of the compound. At least until she’s recovered. Masters deemed it appropriate to assign the babysitting duty to me. So you guys will have fun patrolling without me while I’m on glorified house arrest, eh?”

Kurt grimaced, “Well at least you haven’t been demoted or shoved out of the pack. You just got to get through a few weeks with a human. Surely it won’t be that bad. I mean, some werewolves choose to have humans around, they must have something good about them.” Kurt gave Rachel what he thought was a supportive and encouraging smile.

Rachel groaned, “Well, if you can think of that positive trait please feel free to share.” Rachel heaved in a deep breath, forcing herself up and out of the chairs comfy embrace. “Guys!” She shouted, causing Kurt to wince, “Lets go for a run, I fancy a hunt right now.”

Footsteps thundered through the house, the rest of the pack not needing to be asked twice. Most already half changed as they clambered out of the front door. Rachel was casting her clothes to the side as she nudged the boy still sprawled on the couch in front of her. Kurt sighed, “Fine, lets enjoy your last night of freedom then” Kurt uncovered his eyes to see a large grin cover Rachel’s face before it started to crack, bulge and change as the beast broke free. Soon enough a large dark brown wolf was sat in front of him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, “One thing I don’t understand, is how you are smaller than me in human form but so much bigger than me in that form!” Rachel yapped and head butted his legs before jumping easily over the sofa and out the front door. The boy ruefully shook his head at his friends actions before allowing himself to change paying no attention to his clothes ripping and tearing around him.They were so last season any way.

 

* * *

 

 

Quinn couldn’t hear much from outside the plain white room she’d been left in, the odd clatter of heels down the corridor rang through the walls. She had no idea how long it had been since Rachel had left, the light in the room constant and not a word from the people who came to give her a drink and a sandwich at what she assumed was lunchtime. Or had it been dinnertime? Quinn had no clue, and no way of finding out, no one else had come into her room. Even Quinn’s usually busy mind had quietened , the silence leaving her feeling more lonely than ever. The lights suddenly switched off. Ahh, well at least Quinn now knew what time it was, every night the regimented compound timetable had all lights switched off at ten thirty, not a single one would be able to be turned on until six thirty in the morning. Quinn attempted to sleep but her previously quiet mind came roaring back to life.

_“What has changed? You and I shall be spending a lot of time together, Quinn”_ God, that voice, smooth, oddly controlled for someone with apparently so much power running through them. Quinn’s head throbbed in testimony to the power that ran through at least the girls arm. Previously quiet worries now stormed Quinn’s mind, what would happen to her, would she be taken back to the compound? She never thought since planning her escape that she’d be wishing she could be curled up on her assigned bed, whispering over to Santana. Quinn never bothered to really think about the consequences of her failure, success had been the only thing on her mind. Well now at least she was a blip on the radar not just _“a good little human”._ But what would this new found attention bring? Hopefully the morning would bring answers with it.

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel marched up the steps to the centre, head held high and shoulders back. No matter how much she was dreading the rest of the day, she couldn’t let the Masters of Lima see her fear. Doors swung open ahead of her as the sensors registered her presence. The fragile looking red-head on reception pointed Rachel in the direction of the meeting room.

As Rachel pushed open the door two things were apparent to her, both masters had graced her with their presence and the presence of the usually night bound William Schuester meant that all natural light was banished from the room, now only dimly lit with lamps.

“Ah, the eighth dwarf has finally arrived this morning” The harsh commanding tone from the wolf master, Sue Sylvester rang through the room. Rachel almost felt her posture slip but managed to catch herself.

“Good morning to you both, Masters. I am happy to be able to be-“

“No morning is good for me, Rachel” Commented the pale second Master, sipping at a red liquid from the glass in front of him. “Let’s get down to business, so I can finally rest. Sue and I require you to ensure this mistake of yours doesn’t have any consequences, it’s the last thing we needed before the review of the area. You wouldn’t want either of us to be forced to give up our positions would you?” Will as held Rachel’s eye, Rachel could feel his influence reaching out to her and tried not to flinch away.

“Will” Growled Sue, “Rachel knows her place, I don’t want the small amount of intelligence she possesses locked away beneath that cabbage patch you call hair.”

Will blinked, breaking the connection. “Fine, but let me perfectly clear, Rachel. Sue and I have no qualms in permanently locking you into your beast and using you and a glorified foot rest if you mess up this assignment.”

Sue Sylvester grinned, “Could not have put that insult better myself William, you are learning! I thought perhaps my advice would be repelled away from you ears with the amount of product in your hair.”

Will glared at Sue, “Sue and I have determined that the best spin to place on this incident is, forbidden infatuation.”

Rachel’s jaw dropped, “Excuse me? I hadn’t even heard of this human before yesterday, I think even the simplest human would guess that was a lie!”

Sue stormed forward, lifting Rachel off her feet by her collar, “How dare you? Do you believe your masters are that stupid to not have figured that into the equation? Silly pup, your human has regularly been disappearing from her friends for periods of time for a few months; a few cleverly asked questions and doctored pictures are enough to put the idea in their heads. Within a few days the whole compound will be buzzing with the news of your sordid affair. I trust your pack isn’t stupid enough to want to dispel these rumours if they wish to keep you around.”

Sue threw Rachel down, “Now go and collect your human and make your exit look good, there is a news crew in place outside to capture some photos for when the story breaks free tonight. Dismissed.” With that the two masters turned their backs to the girl still on the floor.

Rachel stood up and smoothed out her clothes. “I will try my best Masters. Thank you for this opportunity.” Rachel spun round and left the room.

Will smiled, “That went well. This should all blow over quickly without too much of a ripple for us.”

Sue just nodded in reply, eyes narrowed in thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Quinn startled when the door swung open, an irate looking Rachel Berry storming in, clutching something in her fist.

“Now Quinn, are you going to be a good little human for me or shall I have to resort to less than pleasant measures again?” Questioned Rachel without so much as a greeting.

“Depends on whether you tell me what the hell is going to happen to me, Berry.”

Rachel shook her head, shutting the door and making her way over to the chair next to Quinn’s bed. “Well, you won’t be going back to the compound, you’ll no doubt be pleased to know. However I require you to accompany me back to my packs home, where you shall now be staying. And while the public can see us, you are required to pretend that you are in love with me.”

Quinn coughed, the water she’d just sipped spluttering out of her mouth, “That best be some weird wolf joke, Berry”

“Ha ha, You wish!” Rachel thrust what she’d been holding onto Quinns lap. Quinn picked the pictures up, There were pictures of the pair of them together, looking more than chummy. Quinn’s eyes bulged, “What the hell?!” she exclaimed.

“Seems like you handed an opportunity of a cover up to the Masters long ago, Quinn. Who disappears for several hours on a regular basis without telling her friends? Your friends and family were questioned yesterday over your escape. Not a single one could state where you’d be going, that hole in their knowledge enabled the masters to suggest that you and I have been engaging in a relationship of sorts for the last few months. These doctored images may have been shown to several of them to further convince them. So unfortunately your transgressions have landed us both into this situation and if you could help me by being somewhat cooperative I’d appreciate it.” Rachel finally sucked in a breath at the end of her speech while hazel eyes stared blankly at the pictures in front of her.

After what seemed like an eternity Quinn’s eyes broke away from the images and swung towards Rachels, “No, bloody way. No no no no no. That is not going to happen, ever. How exactly are you going to stop me shouting to the roof tops about this giant lie?” Quinn’s voice was getting louder and louder. Rachel stood and reached into her pocket and brought out a syringe with a pretty harsh looking needle on the end of it.

“One of the nurses thought this might help us at least get back to the house without too much trouble, now please stay still I’ve not done this before.” Rachel grabbed Quinn’s arm and held it still whilst injecting the sedative into Quinn’s system. Quinn’s eyes drifted closed as Rachel gently laid her back in the bed, deep brown eyes were the last thing she saw.

A smooth voice whispering “I’m sorry” was the last thing she heard before the oblivion of sleep took over.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry” Whispered Rachel as she laid Quinn’s prone form gently back on the bed. The sedative would last a couple of hours so she had plenty of time. Rachel sat on the chair next to the bed, studying Quinn, her mind in turmoil. The sedating had just felt wrong. For as stupid as Rachel thought humans were, they were still living breathing things. Hell, most of the time Rachel could pass as one of them, her grandparents had lived as part of their society. Rachel knew that she was not a revolutionary; she liked the world as it was and the opportunities it gave her. But as her chances of climbing through the ranks seemed to fade in front of her eyes due to one mistake, Rachel could feel some of her attitude shifting. Rachel sighed, now was not the time to sit and consider changing her point of view. She was being punished for a mistake, her bitterness could only come from a child-like want to skirt around authority with only a tap on the wrist if she went too far.

Silencing her busy mind Rachel got up and started to gather Quinn into her arms, almost bridal style. As she lifted the other girl of the bed with ease the taller girls head shifted into the crook of her neck. Rachel imagined that this would look appropriate, injured human being cradled close by her infatuated werewolf. Rachel would keep her head down and close to Quinn’s as if whispering reassurances instead of bleakly trying to avoid and head on shot by one of the cameras lying in wait outside. Rachel made sure the weight of the girl was secure in her arms before wrangling the door to the corridor open. With one last deep, centring breath, Rachel stepped out into the corridor to begin what she felt was going to be a very testing time.

 

* * *

 

 

Brittany was enjoying the job Rachel had assigned to her this morning before leaving. The spare bedding was too drab in her opinion so she’d found a red blanket to place over the end of the bed. She’d even placed some of her cheery pictures around the room, baby animals mainly. Something that would seem almost irresistible to either form she was in, for two very different reasons! Brittany had even dusted; though she felt mean getting rid of all the poor dust bunnies homes. Her wolf rumbled at the thought and sight of bunnies. Perhaps Rachel would lead them on another hunt tonight with their new friend.

“You done yet, blondie?” A deep voice came from the door, where a muscled, mohawked  boy now stood.

“I think so Puck, do you think it looks alright? It’s still a bit boring but we don’t have any more bright things and Rachel said we shouldn’t go out until she got back but I don’t”

“It looks great, Britt.” Puck reassured, “I’m pretty sure this will be the best room Rachel’s new friend has ever stayed in. Let’s go watch tv with the others, eh? No one else is really talking and it’s weird.” He grumbled.

“Okay! I was getting bored by myself anyway!” Brittany grinned and skipped out of the room. Puck smirked and followed her through to where the rest of the pack was sitting.

Kurt was sitting in his usual seat, mirror in front of his face trying to get his hair as perfect as he could, last night’s hunt seemed to have caused it to become uncontrollable. Brittany had sat on the floor in front of the fussing boy, craning her neck to grin at him and occasionally puff air into his hair causing the boy to grumble and glared into his mirror. A lanky boy had commandeered Rachel’s usual haunt of the chair, tapping away on his knees to a tune only he could hear. Puck reached over and grabbed the remote of the arm of the chair before collapsing onto the sofa next to Kurt, changing the tv from some cartoon to human only American football.

Mike startled, “Hey dude, I was watching that!”

Puck raised an eyebrow and flexed his right bicep in silent challenge.

“Fine, whatever. You know I’m a lover not a fighter” stated Mike wiggling his eyebrows causing Brittany to giggle.

They were and odd group, but their bonds were strong. True arguments were rare and often solved by the glue in their small family, Rachel. Puck had known her the longest, their families having apparently been close before the war and reveal, a tradition both had gladly kept. Rachel had brought Brittany under her wing after meeting her at playgroup. Kurt and Mike had been assigned to the group of three on the first trial round up practice and they’d been kept in that group ever since, forced to leave the comfort of their parents abodes and out into the realities of work. They had taken comfort in each other, knowing the others would be there for them if anything should happen. They had a bond stronger than blood. The beasts that ran just under their skins had claimed kinship. Nothing would part them easily.

The tv chattered away about the pros and cons of the training centres some of the start humans had been sent to. Some focusing on pure physical power, others strategy until the main presenter went quiet holding the ear that held a speaker in. The presenter looked straight into the camera

“The masters have informed the station that an important announcement is about to be, All television sets will be transferred to the news channel for the announcement in 3, 2 , 1” The tv flickered then a weathered news person appeared on the screen.

“As many of you are aware a human girl, Quinn Fabray, went missing two days ago at around 4 o’clock. She was recovered that evening unconscious with a broken ankle, received during her flight from the compound.” The pack had all gone quiet, watching the TV intently, would this tell them of the master’s final plan for the girl that was coming back here at some point today. “Though her motive until now had been unknown to her friends and family as well as the greater public. Through hard work to determine what had provoked this highly unusual occurrence the masters discovered both the motivation and what enabled Miss Fabray’s perceived escape.” A picture of Rachel Berry officially receiving the leadership of the round up pack flashed on screen. “Miss Berry, one of the local round up pack leaders, who had a 100% safety record until this incident had been tight lipped around the announcement of the girls escape. But the new reports reveal the light on both girls.” A picture of Quinn Fabray almost snuggled up to Rachel appeared on screen pushing the previous picture away. The entire packs jaw dropped and they looked at each other incredulously. “A secret relationship as been occurring under the noses of both the humans’ friends and Rachel’s own pack. Apparently the pair of loved up teenagers had decided to run off together to where relationships such as theirs are more commonly seen. However when Miss Fabray injured herself whilst Miss Berry’s own pack were conducting the rescue mission that no doubt Fabray and Berry had planned to fail, Miss Berry called a recovery team rather than watch her young love in pain. Interviews reveal that both the human’s friend and the wolf’s friends were unaware of the relationship. Whilst this type of relationship aren’t unheard of, they are rare between two such low ranking individuals. Could this infatuation have robbed them both of the desire to climb the ranks or was Miss Berry wanting the human to be quiet until she had reached a high enough rank to be able to employ Miss Fabray into her household? If so what caused the desperation in the pair to want to flee their lifetime homes in order to find a new life? Hopefully this will become apparent in time. The young girls left the hospital that had treated Miss Fabray slightly earlier this afternoon. These images captured as the two left show that the bond between the two still seems stable” Film of Rachel cradling Quinn as she descended the steps and onto the sidewalk were shown, neither girl seemed aware of the cameras Quinn’s face hidden next to Rachel’s neck, Rachel’s head lowered to be closer to Quinn’s. Once awhile down the path Rachel broke into a run until they were out of shot. The news persons weathered face reappeared, smiling ruefully, “The Masters have given these two love birds a reprieve, granting Rachel Berry a licence to keep Quinn Fabray at her packs home, to be reviewed once Quinn’s injuries have healed, as both had shown promise, no one wishes to punish the overzealousness of young love too harshly. However it is unclear what will occur after the recovery period had ended, though no doubt we will be informed of the master’s wisdom after the upcoming area review has occurred.” The presenter gave the camera a full toothy smile, “You will now be returned to that you were previously watching, good day.” Before the TV flickered Puck powered it down.

The pack sat in stunned silence.

Brittany grinned, “So that Quinn girl is the one coming to stay? Awesome finally, it won’t be more boys than girls!”

Puck shuddered, “A human? In here, don’t they have different needs to us? What do they even eat?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Are you really that stupid Puck? You might as well be human half the time! She can eat what we eat here! I’m more concerned that Rachel has to apparently pretend to be in love with a human when she seems to think less of them than any of us!”

Mike nodded, “The masters obviously wanted to make sure no one thought that this Quinn would ever just genuinely want to leave the compound, otherwise the rest might start to think similarly. But Rachel in love with this girl? Can she pull it off? Masters might just decide to drop her if she doesn’t keep their line of reasoning going?”

“But what about Quinn, if she was running away surely she can’t like us or the vamps very much. What if she ruins it for Rachie?!” The three boys looked at Brittany in worry, none of them had thought of that potential problem. Before any of them could address that problem a thud came from the door and Rachels muffled voice came through, “Can someone let me in? I can’t unlock the door with this deadweight in my arms!”

Mike ran to the door, twisting the key and swinging the door inwards, “Dude, don’t call her a deadweight, anyone could overhear you! No one would call their star-crossed lover a dead weight. Jeez get your act together Rachel. Whatever would we do without you?!” Mike had barely paused for breath and still hadn’t stood aside to let Rachel and her guest through the door.

Rachel quirked her lips into a smirk, “Mike Chang, have to forgotten the timetable that quickly? Our only neighbours are on patrol? Now hurry up and let me in or else I might drop Quinn and squished human on the doorstep might be harder to explain away than a poor choice of vocabulary!”

Mike stood to the side and Rachel walked in heading towards the spare room she’d told Brittany to get comfortable this morning. The pack followed quietly and stayed in the doorway of the room as Rachel lowered Quinn into the bed. Once her quarry was safely down, Rachel stretched, holding her back. “Damn, she’s heavier than she looks” Rachel muttered, causing a badly stifled laugh to come from Puck. .

“That’s not a nice way to talk about your one and only Rach!” His shit-eating grin seemed to snap the shred of control she had. Rachel launched herself at Puck, forcing the others in the pack to scramble away as the pair hit the floor, the collar of pucks shirt held tightly in her fist, a snarl on her face as she spat out, “I don’t need any of you giving me shit right now, I’m on glorified house arrest with a human who has difficult tendencies. All because something went wrong on one of our patrols. Now it wasn’t me who went wandering off. So I think it’ll be everyone’s responsibility to help ensure our guest stays in the house without blowing the Masters story. Also I ban all jokes about Quinn’s and I unfortunate situation.” Rachel’s chest was heaving from the force she’d put into her attack. Brittany, Mike and Kurt were stood over them, eye’s wide never having seen Rachel be quite so forceful before. Everyone was silent unsure what to do or say now that such an odd situation had arisen. So it was a fortunate moment for a certain human to wake up.

As Quinn’s eyes fluttered open she became aware of two things. First of all on the bedside table next to the bed she was now situated on was one of the cutest pictures of a baby rabbit she’d ever seen. Secondly there seemed to be an oddly tense atmosphere in the room. Quinn resolved to stay silent to try and garner more information. Her eyes swept from the picture to the doorway of the room, at the sight of which they widened.

Three werewolves stood the other side of the doorway over one increasingly familiar figure that was crouched over a large male threateningly.

The other female werewolf broke the silence the pack was stuck in, “Rachie, we’re sorry. Don’t be too mad at us. We’ll help so as far as anyone will know you and Quinn are going to be the most awesome mates that this area has seen!” A cheery grin broke the girls face as she made her mind up and nudged the two boys at her side until they were nodding in agreement.

Quinn felt as though she’d turned green the nausea that overcame her at the thought of being trapped in this place with only five wolves as company. The Masters did know how to deal out a good punishment, she supposed. _“Oh god”_ Quinn thought as the nausea kicked up a level and she began to retch.

Quick as a flash Rachel leapt off Puck, lifted Quinn off the bed (seems to be becoming a habit!)and took her out of the room. The rest of the pack eventually broke out of their shock induced stupor and headed back to their own rooms, intent to keep out of Rachel’s way for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel deposited Quinn in the bathroom. Quinn slowly lowered herself down next to the toilet where she just sat, head between her knees trying to keep her breathing slow and deep.

“Sorry Quinn, I should have informed you of the fact that the sedatives side effects listed nausea as one of the more common ailments after use.” Quinn just groaned in answer. Rachel’s guilt forced her closer to Quinn, where she lowered herself to Quinn’s level, reached out and hesitantly rubbed Quinn’s shoulder.

Quinn’s head slowly rose and one eye opened to peer suspiciously at Rachel, “What are you still doing in here? Do you literally have to watch me every second of the day?! There’s not a window in here so I can’t make a break for it. So please just give me a minute’s peace without having to do your bidding, go beat on some of your own friends again for all I care! Just give me some space please?!” Quinn’s voice never rose above a whisper but the desperation in it was apparent.

Rachel stood and headed towards the door without a sound, as she reached the doorway she stopped, “I am sorry Quinn. But blaming me for the consequences of your actions is not going to prevent your regret or appease it. You do realise you’ll be here for a while so when you are feeling up to it I will introduce you to the rest of the pack, I don’t want you thinking we’re all Neanderthals. The rest also have names. I’ll be just outside; you can call if you need anything.” Rachel stepped out of the room and closed the door firmly behind her. Rachel stood quietly for a moment, her hand still resting on the door. Quiet crying started to filter through the door; Rachel almost went back in, but managed to stop herself, knowing she’d be even less welcome than before. Rachel backed away to the wall opposite the door. The rest of the house was silent; the others must have retreated at her unusual outburst. Unshed tears shined in Rachel’s eyes. It hadn’t even been a day and she could feel her equilibrium fading, how much more trouble could one human girl cause in her life? As Rachel sat listening to the quiet cries from behind the door, Rachel’s heart became heavy with the fear of what tomorrow would bring.


	4. chapter 4

Quinn forced herself to stop crying, no doubt the wolf was outside the bathroom and no matter how quiet she attempted to be Quinn knew Rachel would hear. The last thing she wanted was her prison keepers’ pity. Quinn awkwardly pulled herself up, the heavy cast on her left foot made manoeuvring herself around difficult but she would manage, anything for the small reprieve of privacy. The nausea seemed to have faded. Quinn shuffled in a less than graceful manner over to the mirror. The hazel eyes that gazed straight back at her had a spark of desperation that she hadn’t seen before. Quinn shook her head; she had to get it together. She’d been clever enough to find a gap in the system before, Quinn would do it again. A corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk. Quinn Fabray would twist the situation to her advantage, she’d somehow ended up associated with someone that had the potential for power. She could use that power if she played her cards right. Hell, she and Santana had been scheming for as long as she could remember for an opportunity like this. Quinn’s eyes squeezed shut in pain at the thought of Santana. Surely her friend would see this as a betrayal, a scheme to get only herself the power they both craved. Quinn would have to make that better, but there was nothing she could do now. Delicate hands turned the tap and a slowly warming stream of water ran over her arms. Quinn savoured the simple pleasure of washing some of the grime off herself. She rinsed her face, gave herself a satisfied nod in the mirror before shuffling to the door.

Quinn slowly opened the door, expecting an alert Rachel Berry to be stood right behind it at attention. But Quinn was not greeted with that. Instead there was a small figure of a girl sat on the floor, knees curled into her chest, arms hugging them to the body, head bowed onto the knees a wild mass of brown hair covering the face from view. The figure didn’t move. Quinn watched the Rachel for a moment; you could almost imagine this figure presented was human. Of course she knew better, the intensity of the beast that ran through Rachel’s veins was apparent in most of her waking moments, so close to the surface yet so controlled.

“Berry.” Quinn said. Still no movement in front of her.

“Oi Berry, I’m ready for whatever it is you want me to do next” Quinn rolled her eyes at the lacked of movement, she thought werewolves were meant to have superhuman senses.

“Fine I’ll just shuffle myself awkwardly to the door and have another taste of freedom then. See you later.” With that Quinn set off using the wall as extra support, the cast scraping loudly against the floor.

Rachel jumped. “What the hell?!” Her head shot upwards, eyes devoid of any trace of sleep.

“As impressive as that quick change of consciousness was, Berry. Someone forgot to get me crutches so I can get myself around, without looking like some kind of drunk. Now where am I allowed to go in this place? Or am I being kept in the one room I woke up in?” Quinn didn’t back down from Rachel’s gaze as she spoke.

Rachel forced herself up, her back protesting in several loud cracks. Rachel allowed herself a satisfying stretch before answering.

“Of course not, Quinn. Contrary to what you think, I am not the one punishing you. It is we who are being punished. Your resentment towards me is unfair and will make this period of time a lot more unpleasant than it needs to be. I shall endeavour to remedy the situation on your mobility as quickly as possible but for now, do you wish for me to assist you? I thought we could go to the living room and get you comfortable, possibly some food. Maybe introduce you to the rest of the pack?”

_“God, she enjoys using old school words and paragraphs whenever she can”_ thinks Quinn.

“Living room sounds good Berry. And an arm to lean on would be useful. Probably easier than the wall.” Quinn made herself give the girl in front of her a small smile. After all, she’d been right and Quinn had no intention of making her stay here any worse than it had to be. Besides she still had to figure out how to twist this to her advantage.

Rachel went a step further than offering an arm to assist Quinn. She wrapped one around Quinn’s waist. “I believe this would be quicker. No use taking 10 minutes for a 10 second journey that would just be a waste of time. And I really don’t like wasting time.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Maybe wolves didn’t have a sense of personal space or maybe Berry was just ignorant of this usual social practice. As they walked through the house, Quinn started to notice the cold. Quinn realised that she’d never seen a wolf in any type of winter clothing, even in the coldest times. As the cold started to seep into Quinn she noticed the large amount of warmth coming of the girls arm and rather unexpectedly a flash of the girl’s naked body rushed through her mind. A blush rose to Quinn’s cheeks. As Rachel helped her onto the sofa, she noticed the flush on Quinn’s face.

“Are you feeling alright Quinn? I can assist you back to bed if you wish to further sleep off any effects of the sedative.” Rachel’s brown eyes conveyed a seemly genuine desire to help.

Quinn frowned at the mention of the sedative, any thoughts about just how warm and soft this girl in front of her was got shoved out of her mind. This girl in front of her wasn’t human, she’d knocked her out though punch and forced sedation into Quinn. No matter how innocent or genuine she seemed to be, this was a young beast in a deceptively gentle form. Quinn shouldn’t let herself be fooled or sucked into this seemingly kind persona.

“I’m fine, manhands. I would appreciate a blanket though, it’s frickin’ freezing here. Don’t you guys have heating?”

Rachel looked quizzically at her hands and shook her head, “No Quinn, we don’t really feel the cold, I’ll get a blanket for you. I’ll be back in a minute.” As Rachel left the room she detoured by the front door, twisted the key in lock then pocketed the said key.

Quinn’s frown deepened. It wasn’t like she could get up and run out of the house yet. That small action had shown the true balance of how the relationship between the two was defined, prisoner and jail keeper.

Rachel returned to the room a tattered blanket in her hands. “I’m sorry about the poor condition of this blanket, seems like we don’t have one and this must have been left her at some point. I think the moths may have gotten at it.” Rachel’s nose crinkled. “One of the pack will stop at your accommodation tomorrow and get some appropriate clothing for you and pick up a new blanket. Hopefully this will be acceptable and keep you warm enough until then.” Rachel placed the blanket next to Quinn on the sofa.

“It’ll do. Thanks I guess”

“No problem at all.”

An awkward silence fell. Neither of them looking at each other. A loud bang echoed through the house and footsteps started towards the living room. Brittany appeared in the doorway a grin on her face.

“Hi guys! Oh Quinnie, I’m Brittany by the way. It’s nice to meet Rachels mate and it’s so cool that you’re here. We can finally play boy v girl team games with even numbers. Course me and Rach always win anyway. Kurt can rarely be bothered to play properly, Puck gets bored too quickly and Mike gets too fidgety, he wants to move even more than me!” Brittanys singsong voice filled the room as she settled herself on the floor facing the sofa where Quinn was situated and Rachel stood next to the arm.

“Hello Brittany. I’m not really one for games,” Brittany pouted, “well, too often. Maybe we’ll play one soon, I guess. Oh and you do know I’m not really Rachels mate, your masters”

“No Brittany is right.” Rachel intervened, “That is how the masters expect us to behave and you will be treated as such here. There are a lot of packs around here, no doubt some will be curious and come for a look. We can’t afford to be complacent. The others know not to joke about the situation and I will make sure they treat you as necessary.”

Quinn almost growled, “So what, you’re expecting me to snuggle up to you at any opportunity, be a pretty trophy on your arm? It’s pathetic, you probably asked the masters for this, you’re like the one wolf on patrol that hasn’t had some kind of attachment and it’s pathetic. I will act when I need to but please don’t expect me to be crowing from the rooftop that I’m your mate. Gross”

Rachel rose to the bait, her eyes darkening as the wolf rose to just under the surface. “Don’t you call me pathetic, human. There are too many chances for it to go wrong if you simply pick and choose when you wish to cooperate. As for having no attachments, my focus was on achieving the best I could achieve without distraction, not for lack of suitors. The masters will have had their reasons for this unusual circumstance but I am not going to let a naïve little girl mess up my plans simply because she thinks something is _gross_. Now that would be pathetic” Rachel and Quinn continued to glare at each other while Brittany’s eyes flickered between the two of them.

_“I’ve never seen Rachie so on edge. What is it about this one person that’s go her so on edge? Hmmm, oh well, I’m bored of this oddly intense eye contact.”_

“Hey, Rach!” It took a while for the other girl to wrench her gaze of her new charge. “What’s for tea? I’m starved!”

Rachel smiled indulgently. “I’ll see what I can scrounge up Brittany. Could you inform Quinn of the other pack members that I’m sure she’ll be meeting when they smell food.” Rachel walked through to the kitchen, eager to have a chance to decompress.

Brittany grinned up at Quinn. Quinn couldn’t help but give a small smile back.

“The rest of the pack are awesome! Puck and Rachie have been together the longest; their families knew each other before the war and the reveal. Oh Puck’s the one with the Mohawk, the one that Rachel floored earlier before she swooped you off coz you felt poorly. Then I came along, when we started at playgroup, some other pup was trying to take my crayons and Rachel chased them off and we haven’t been apart since! Rachel is so nice, she just likes to look after everyone. You should really give her a chance you know. You might like her!”

Quinn felt her eyebrow rise in response to the thought that she and Rachel might come to like each other. “Maybe Brittany, but I won’t promise anything, I think we just clash” Quinn realised she was talking to this girl like she was another innocent human. Brittany really did have the ability to bring down anyone’s walls quickly without them even realising it. “Who are the other two boys here?”

“Oh they are Mike and Kurt. Mike’s a whizz at computers and stuff but he just loves to move, we like to dance a lot. Oh he’s the Asian one by the way. Kurt is the one who tries really hard with his hair and clothes. Oh and he’s gay” Quinn didn’t know why this was brought up, after the reveal, even the most fundamental religious groups didn’t react as harshly to LGBTQ people, it was now discrimination based on species rather than gender or sexuality. Who gave a monkey on the gender of your partner when there was a chance they were a cursed creature of the night. Brittany continued, “They are both nice too! They’ve only been around a year, since the masters assigned the new round up packs. But we’re all family and I love them.” Brittany gave a firm nod on the last statement. “I’m sure you’ll love them, we’re going to keep you safe and sound” Brittany’s warm smile almost made Quinn forget that this safe and sound arrangement meant contained against her will in a household of wolves.

The smell of some kind of tomato sauce started to waft through the kitchen door and through the house Brittany turned away from Quinn and flicked on the TV to some music channel, head beginning to bob to the pop tune playing. Heavy footsteps headed towards the living room and Puck appeared from the hall following his nose, “Oi, Rach. What’s for tea?!” He shouted, flopping himself down on the chair,

“You’ll see in a minute!” Came his reply. Puck gave Brittany a wink, “Has it got any meat in it?” Quinn was confused, wolves loved meat all the ads on TV seemed to make it appear that way anyway.

“Puck, for the hundredth time, no! If you want meat in your meals here you cook them! You know I don’t like to eat anything that’s been cruelly slaughtered in this form.”

Puck’s grin grew, “So it’s alright if you do the cruel slaughtering?” Quinn would have snorted if she wasn’t so determined not to react to the groups antics.

Rachel shook her head in the kitchen, “I’m not getting into this once again with you _Noah._ ”

Puck quickly lost his grin, “Oi, don’t call me that, some of us would like to keep our flawless reputation.”

Brittany giggled and whispered to Quinn, “This happens, like, every night.” Almost on cue Kurt and Mike sauntered into the room.

“Noah, I’ve never heard anyone refer to you as flawless. Your so called reputation must be imaginary.” Rachel smiled to herself, this argument never failed to take place and was now an almost calming ritual to her.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck and walked straight into the kitchen, where Rachel was just serving up.

“How are you doing Rachel? Got Quinn up to speed and settled?” Questioned Kurt.

“Quinn knows what is expected of her. Though I doubt she’ll make it easy. But I’m fine Kurt, I’ll make it work. It has to.” Rachel’s arm shook slightly as she continued to sort out the portions of pasta and sauce.

Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder, “Hey Rachel, you know we’ll be here for you whatever happens, right? We’ll make this work regardless of what that little ice queen of yours thinks she can get away with.”

“Thanks Kurt” Rachel patted the hand on her shoulder, “Now you need take a few plates through, I’m good at a lot of tasks but waitressing is not one of them!”

Rachel took two plates through; she would grab her own later, she wasn’t hungry anyway. As she walked back into the living room Rachel noticed Quinn’s eyes instantly snap towards her. Mike was now perched on the sofa next to her, wittering on about some computer game or something that he was determined to teach her, as he was bored of playing Puck all the time. “So basically it’s simple really, loads of humans play it so I’m sure you’d be able to play. I’m sure you’d be better than Kurt, it was like he didn’t care.”

“That’s because I didn’t care” stated Kurt as he virtually strutted in with three plates on his arm, obviously practiced in this role. “Right Puck, yours is the biggest one in my hand, coz you’re a pig. Hurry up and take it before I drop everything,”

Puck scooped his plate away from Kurt and instantly began eating, giving Quinn a grin with tomato sauce all around his mouth.

“Ergh, gross Puck! Eat it nicely, otherwise you’ll scare Rachel’s mate away” Brittany chastised

“I can’t scare her off. She’s stuck here with us. ‘Sides no one can resist the Puckerman charm!”

“As I stated before about the reputation, Noah, I believe this charm to be imaginary also.” Stated Rachel as she passed Quinn one of the plates and Brittany the other. Rachel, shifted the blanket out of the way and sat down next to Quinn who was hesitantly picking at her plate.

The other wolves were engrossed in their meals and as they eat a comfortable silence fell between them, the tunes from the TV filling the room. Rachel closed her eyes, that way she could imagine it was a normal night, they’d relax for a while if they didn’t have a patrol, go for a run and life would be simple. A soft clunk of a plate being placed down reached her ears. An electric feeling pulsed over the back of Rachel’s neck.  Rachel opened her eyes and glanced at the girl next to her, to be met by the fathomless hazel eyes looking back at her.

_“I will make this work for myself”_ Thought Quinn, _“I might as well play nice for now, not like I’d win in a fight anyway.”_

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile, “That was good, thanks. I’m still quite tired though. Think you could give me a hand back through to the bedroom?”

It seemed to Rachel that the girl was handing her an olive branch _“Thank god for Brittany, she can get anyone on side.”_ Rachel beamed at the other girl. “Sure I’ll help you, Quinn, no point letting you struggle.” Rachel stood and picked up the blanket before offering her arm to Quinn. The two headed out of the room.

Puck looked around a moment later, confusion on his face, “What the hell was that? I know I didn’t imagine a shouting match between them like, 20 minutes ago.”

The only pack member to acknowledge Puck was Mike, who simply shrugged and said, “Girls are weird, man.”

 


	5. chapter 5

“The area review is in one week, Sue. I don’t feel that the compound is running up to standard, we should have more active and visible patrols. Perhaps more role calls since there was at least an hour after that Quinn girl escaped and we were alerted.” Will spoke to Sue’s back, as she was looking out over her terrain through the window.

Sue sighed, she’d been up all day barking orders and now the sun had set she still had another two hours until she could call it a day and head out on a hunt. And those two hours were to be filled by her less than endearing partner in office William Schuester. Sue shuddered, vampires still disgusted her. She’d fought in the war against them; they’d fought dirty as a rule of thumb. Often using there mind warping abilities to create traps for whole packs. That’s not to say the wolves didn’t give out their fair share of dubious attacks, if a nest was found during the day any wolf wouldn’t hesitate to introduce the night dwellers to their long forgotten friend, the sun. Sue smirked, she still hadn’t gotten the smell of sizzling flesh out of her nose. If it hadn’t of been for the vampires both kinds would still be living in the shadows of the human society. She supposed the reveal had had its uses, it’d brought her power, even if she did had to deal with vampires on a daily, no, nightly basis.

Sue could remember exactly where she was the moment of the reveal. She’d been working in her office of William Mckinley High School where she was the highly successful cheerleading coach. Part of the reason of that success was in only recruiting werewolf cheerleaders, meaning seeming impossible physical stunts could be put into even the most regular routine. The only problem had been explaining why her team would never perform at matches or events falling on the full moon. She’d had her flatscreen tv on in the background, she used the noise from it to drown out the sound of the pathetic glee club rehearsing some pseudo cheerful song in the choir room. The news had flickered on, “Crazy prank or are the things of horror stories real?” Came the voice of the news announcer, “Footage of an attack in the Manhattan area of New York has been released. The video shows an individual in a club being surrounded by a group of individuals who without warning leap onto the individual, no weapons were used yet the person received multiple injuries, best described as puncture wounds. However this was not the most unusual part of the footage, mere moments after the group as fled the scene the injured party, laid on the floor, apparently unseen by the other patrons starts to visibly shake. Within moments of this, the limbs begin to twist at impossible angles. This continues until a large wolf like creature appears where the injured had previously been. Having seen this footage myself, it is in my humble opinion that it is all and elaborate hoax.” Sue shook her head, if only that reporter knew what he was talking about. Sue felt that this would be written off by the humans, who had the uncanny ability to wish away anything that broke away from their precious norms.

But that didn’t happen. More footage of similar attacks was popping up all over America and the world, an attack happening in a public place, captured by at least one camera, the injured always turning into a wolf. Soon enough YouTube and the like were filled with footage of people admitting to being a vampire or wolf or poorly filmed unexplainable actions or happenings on the street. Sure enough beings of both kinds came forward and admitted the existence. The war continued however more collateral damage occurred as the secrecy previously employed disappeared. Eventually the humans took a stand against both kinds, demanding a compulsory tagging system and curfew of both kinds. This policy proved unpopular in both wolf and vampire circles and as the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The humans own desire to control that which should not be contained was their own downfall. Once a truce was formed, the creatures of the night imposed their own tagging system and curfew on the humans, which eventually morphed into the successful system of today. Hell, if humans performed well enough they could be part of the power, they just had to work harder than most to get to that point. Not that it was all easy sailing in the new regime. That’s why round up packs and patrolling nests existed. There were rebels of all kinds, humans themselves that could somehow endear themselves to individuals both kinds. Some wolves and vampires had formed alliances with human rebel groups wanting species equality. Course the masters’ job was to ensure knowledge of these groups was kept as quiet as possible from all kinds. No point in letting all similarly minded individuals knowing there were others that shared their views. It would make power an even more difficult thing to keep.

“Sue, have you even heard a thing I’ve said?” The almost whining voice of William Schuester broke Sues reverie.

“Of course not William, the constant singing of the elf-like creature living in in the grease laden fur you call hair often drown out whatever to say to me.” Scathing replied Sue. “Anyway, we’ll increase the visible patrols of the packs and nests to 2 an hour, variable times though. Not always every half an hour. No good letting the humans have a predictable routine to exploit, is there?”

“No no, I suppose not. Have any of the packs given any indication of not believing in the ruse about Rachel and the human girl?”

“Of course not William, I’ve told you, Rachel knows the consequences of letting us down more than most pups. She won’t allow the ruse to be uncovered.”

William looked unconvinced, “If you’re sure Sue. I suppose I’ll have to trust you, the packs are your responsibility.”

“Exactly William. Now we’re done here. The full moon isn’t far off us and the call of the hunt is making me less than inclined to stay in your baby butt chin’s presence.” Sue walked out of the room, leaving William in almost complete darkness except the glow of lights from the compound shining through the window. Will sank back into his chair, shadows playing over his face as he contemplated possible ways of impressing the area reviewers, perhaps a well-choreographed song and dance number, he’d have to talk to his teams.

 

* * *

 

 

 Santana rushed through the streets of the compound, she was going to be late if she wasn’t careful. The packs and the nests had been a lot more forth coming with the publicly humiliating punishments if anyone was even a second late to the various role calls of the day.

_“God damn it Q. Making a bad situation worse. And you not even here to experience it.”_ Thought Santana as she climbed over a fence in the middle of her short cut to her dorm. She’d again failed to find anyone with any extra knowledge on Quinn’s whereabouts during her mysterious disappearances. Everyone seemed convinced they’d seen glimpses of the couple disappearing into the shadows at some point, the propaganda so easily accepted. To Santana the idea of them being a couple was laughable. Of all the wolves Berry had been a stick in the mud, Santana had flirted with many of both the packs and the nests knowing you needed to be with one of them to really get out of this place for good. Hell, she’d even tried to lure Berry into a dark corner herself, everyone knew she was one of the most promising pups to be going through the ranks, but the only reaction she’d gotten was a blank stare and a shake of the head before the wolf carried on with her patrol. And Quinn had never come on to any of the wolfs on her own, she was the unattainable beauty of the pair, Santana would lure some of the patrols over and Quinn would always catch someone’s eye, her ice queen persona always seemed irresistible to many who enjoyed a challenge. Course these nights would always end the same way. Quinn ruining their chances by continuing to be an ice queen instead of slowing warming to their company. Her argument for this constant lack of follow-through was, “If I’m going to have to spend the rest of my life pretending to like one of them, they at least have to resemble being interesting.” Soon enough both would forget the incidents and start planning again, catching either a vamp’s eye or a wolfs eye and start the whole process again.

 

Santana passed through the door to the dorm just as the buzzer sounded. _“Boom, on time”_ thought Santana. It was the first role call after sunset so it was a nest of vamps calling out the names of the list. Santana quickly replied to her name and headed to her bed. Out of habit she laid on her right side, however the bed next to hers was empty. Santana rolled onto her back, the rest of the dorm was quiet, she knew she wouldn’t fall asleep for a while, used to talking a lot of the night away. Santana stared at the ceiling, eyes tracing the faint lines visible in the half darkness of the room. Maybe she’d find her answers tomorrow

 

* * *

 

 

Quinn settled herself on the bed, pulling the moth eaten blanket over her. Rachel hovered round the end of the bed.

 

“Are you sure that’s alright for now Quinn? I’m sure one of the others will have something you could borrow, it’s not like they’ll need anything like that”

 

Quinn shook her head, “No it’s fine Rachel. Thanks” An awkward silence fell between the two.

 

Rachel eventually broke it, “Right well if you’re tired I’ll leave you be. The pack are patrolling tomorrow so I’ll get one of them to stop at your dorm and pick up your things so you can get more comfortable. I cannot believe I didn’t think of it before. I mean it’s obvious is it not? I mean we don’t have heating but all the dorms are set at a constant 19 degrees, I’m sure this place barely gets to 12 on a hot day. I can only apologise for not thinking and”

 

“Woah, Rachel. It’s alright, All I want now is to sleep if that’s alright and like you said, it’ll be sorted by tomorrow. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Rachel smiled and nodded, _“It’s like the girls been swapped for a considerate twin”_ thought Rachel. “Okay, well then. I wish you a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

With that Rachel left the room, turning off the light on her way out, but she left the door slightly ajar and a sliver of light shone through the gap between the door and it’s frame. Quinn laid on her back, wishing she had her friend to chat the night away with, her mind would never let her rest for long.

 

Rachel made her way through to the living room were the rest of the pack were passing the evening in their usual ways. Puck and Mike battling away on some game, Brittany somehow dancing along to whatever noise was coming from the game and Kurt flipping through his fashion bibles. Rachel smiled at the familiarity. Just as she was about to head through to the kitchen to grab her dinner Brittany spotted her and dragged her over for a dance.

 

“Quinn’s really pretty Rach. And she can be nice too. I think we’ll all be fine! Are we going to another run tonight? I’m ready for one!”

 

Rachel smiled, it was only two nights until the full moon, it was difficult for any of them to resist the change for very long at the moment.

 

“I expect we’ll all be fine too Britt. And you guys can go out. I’m stuck in remember? I’ve got an injured mate to look after.”

 

Brittany grinned, “Oh yeah, you can’t leave her behind! Perhaps when she’s feeling better we’ll show her one of the runs?”

 

“Sure Britts, I’ll ask her.” Rachel broke away from the dancing, “Right you guys, Quinns trying to sleep so instead of making noise round here why don’t you go on a long run? Wear yourselves out so you can actually concentrate on patrol tomorrow.”

 

As usual they didn’t need telling twice and headed for the door at a rate of knots. Leaving a hurricane of mess behind them and the TV blaring out some inane music from the game. Rachel was usually first out and last in so rarely saw this sight. She shook her head and turned off the tv. Picked her way of the various magazines and game cases strewn all over the floor into the kitchen where she grab her plate and shoved it into the microwave. Soon enough it dinged and Rachel set to work devouring her tea seemingly more hungry with each bite. She quickly served up a second plate, not bothering to warm it up, luckily she always made enough for several midnight snacks, wolves never seemed to stay satiated for long. She looked around and grinned, she was alone. What was the point at picking at her food with cutlery , it wasn’t quick enough to fill her. Rachel closed her eyes, the change came quickly and easily, the shifting of muscles and cracking of bones over seemingly in a second. Rachel jumped onto the table, an easy feet for her and set to work on her dinner. The wolf in her was disappointed at the lack of meat but left a sparkling plate behind, tomato sauce spread over and around her muzzle in places her tongue now couldn’t reach, it didn’t matter anyway, she wasn’t renowned for her use of a mirror in this form anyway. Rachel leapt from the table, easily reaching the door into the living in one bound. She wanted to run but that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Her clawed clacked against the hard floor of the house as she made her way around, it was weird being in here like this. God Pucks room stunk, Mikes was better but still not entirely pleasant. Brittany and Kurts were fine, certainly didn’t smell like something had died and been left in there rooms. Rachel’s room smelt like home, pictures on her dresser of her fathers and family looked odd from this angle, oddly distorted. Rachel padded back out of her room and to the door she left ajar. The smell from in there filled Rachel nose, she wanted to go in but knew that would be break an unspoken rule of the apparent truce, they’d both be showing each other a semblance of respect and that included giving Quinn some privacy. Rachel haunches lowered to the floor next to the wall opposite Quinn’s door Rachel laid down. Her nose filled with what she assumed was Quinn’s scent. Maybe that’s what the werewolves liked in their humans, the oddly comforting smell that came from them. Rachel’s eyes drifted shut and her head lowered onto large paws, maybe a quick nap would be an idea, a run was certainly out of the question. Rachel fell asleep quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Quinn awoke with a jerk, the sensation of falling in her dream waking her. Her dream had been an almost step for step reply of her flight from the compound. From making her way through the back alleys down behind the dorms to the gap in the fence she’d been told would be waiting for her. Quinn hadn’t had time to find Santana to drag her with her thanks to the huge Finn Hudson, who seemed to think that as he’d been picked out to leave for some football training ground within the month that every girl should land at his feet. He’d repeated blocked her way when she tried to side step him while he described the pros and cons of whichever ground he’d been selected by. Eventually Quinn just turned and walked in the other direction and she could have sworn he carried on talking to himself once she’d left his presence. She only had a small margin of time, she and Santana had caught a sympathisers eye with the many encounters Santana initiated with the up and coming individuals. And her cold shoulder had led to them all failing. An older werewolf had approached Quinn explaining a way out which wouldn’t involve having to latch onto a pup or nestling. Quinn was told to keep Santana oblivious until they had left the compound, the other girl not exactly known for her subtly. Once they had got far enough from the compound a group would pick up the girls and transfer them to a safe house. Perhaps if Quinn had managed to catch Santana in time they would have been successful together instead of Quinn failing. Now Quinn was looking back the older werewolf had a familiar look about her but she couldn’t quite place why.  

 

Quinn heard odd noises from outside her door, and quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep should anyone enter the door. The noises became clearer, a kind of snorting and a clicking of something against the hard floors. The clicking stopped when the odd snorts were at their loudest. The snuffling snorts quietened and a couple of clicks were followed by a two soft thuds. Virtually moments later a rhythmic soft grunt could be heard from the other side of Quinn’s door. Quinn’s eyes opened. She’d figured out the sounds but the question was which wolf exactly was somewhere in the hall near her room. Quinn decided to investigate, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as she had to put enough a lot of effort into slowing her left leg before her cast hit the floor, managing to gently put it down. Quinn managed to get herself up and lent against the wall, luckily the room had barely two feet between the small double bed and the wall; otherwise she may have been very closely acquainted with the floor. Quinn shuffled to the door and slowly inched it open.

 

Quinn quickly realised exactly what was in front of her, a large wolf like creature was laid, back legs now splayed almost frog like out behind and a very large muzzle resting upon the front paws and the creature was what could only be described as snoring. Every once in a while a leg twitched in response to a dream. Quinn instinctively identified the wolf as Rachel. Though how her brain made that connection was a mystery to her. The creature in front of her seemed almost the opposite of the small girl. The girl even in sleep had seemed tense, whereas the sheer presence of this beast radiated stillness, a sureness of being even in sleep. Quinn shut the door quietly, shuffling back over to the bed, a smile on her face for some reason. Quinn quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, her own mind seemly stilled by the presence of the beast outside her door.


	6. chapter 6

The wheels on his chair occasionally squeaked on the shiny floor of the hall as he made his way to the meeting room. The door had been left ajar for him to push his way into the room. The rest of the group he was associated with greeted him with a smile.

“Artie” The eldest addressed him, “I trust you’ve managed to re-establish accessed to the masters monitoring systems and records after our most recent lock out” dark eyes stayed on him, unmoving.

A lop-sided grin appeared on Artie’s face, “I’d say they were getting worse at defending their systems, but I’m just getting better and better with all this practice they are giving me, Shelby.”

A blonde boy flicked the hair out of his face, “Art, you’re the best. It wasn’t even hard for you before all this practice”

Artie just inclined his head to take the compliment as he approached the other three at the table in the centre of an otherwise blank room. He looked at the younger girl in the room with concern.

“You’re cutting it a bit fine aren’t you? It’s only 20 minutes until today’s sunrise, shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?” Artie quizzed the Asian girl with blue streaks in her dark hair.

“A bit fine, but I had to be here for this, I miss out on enough of the groups interactions without missing this. I mean it’s my f-f-f-fault we messed this girl up. I’d m-m-managed to break the fence but I had to l-l-leave the meet up point e-earlier as one of the nights round up p-p-p-pack got very close to our h-h-hidey h-h-hole.” The young vampire struggled to get her words out as her stress built.

Shelby Corcoran ran a hand through her dark hair, she’d come to Ohio a few months back having convinced her allies that the resistance could do with establishing more of a base in that part of the world; but she hadn’t counted on these three kids tagging along with her, even if the case had been the more the merrier at the time. Of course, she’d had alternative reasons to want to come to Ohio, that the kids had been quick to pry out of her when they first saw one of the local round up pack leaders on their monitoring screens.  Shelby shook her head, “It wasn’t anybody’s fault, Any way we know she’s relatively unhurt and alive which is a good thing and with all the public attention she’ll be staying alive for a while longer so we’ve got time to plan but for now we’ve got to keep our covers. So you’d best be getting back to the nest Tina and you get back to the training ground Sam. Artie and I will be in touch with the next meeting point soon.”

Sam pouted, an impressive feet for a boy but his full lips certainly helped, “How come I never get to stay”

Shelby raised an eyebrow, “The same reason it is every time. You’d be missed and we need your ears wide open near the football bigwigs that invest in the pitch you call home. Now get moving before I get Artie to switch on his own security settings.”

Shelby and Artie hadn’t seen the two younger creatures move as fast as they did to get out of that meeting in that instant. A second later the door opened again and a sheepish Tina came in and picked up a bag off the table, “Sorry, forgot my purse” Tine mentioned the obvious before running back out the door, ready to race the sun next to her nest for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

A young man made his way easily across the court yard and up the steps, almost skipping as he hummed a happy tune he’d caught on the train he’d been rushed onto at The Leaders commands.  A review was due to commence in this area soon and Blaine had been sent to ensure it would run smoothly. He was extremely young to have been given this role but he was very good at his job. He’d go in before the review was due to take place ensure the Masters of the area were aware of how it had to be run and keep his ears open to gossip that would soon silence on The Leaders arrival. His mongrel heritage should have prevented him from being able to rise to high in the ranks however the status of one side of his family had seen The Leaders recruit him at an early age. The way he could see it was that he was a bargaining chip, as long as he performed well his family stayed in power. Blaine hadn’t let them down yet. Ohio’s area was just the next on an unending list.

Humming evolved into whistling as he passed through the main doors of the Ohio central building. With an easy smile on his lips he crossed over to the reception desk, where a fairly unremarkable human sat tapping away at a keyboard.

“Hello” his gaze caught a name tag, “Gabrielle. I’m here to see both Masters and it’ll have to be immediately, please. There is no pervious appointment set up but I’m sure they’ll accommodate me.”

Gabrielle grimaced; she’d be rich if she got a dollar for every time someone waltzed into the building requesting to see someone high up without an appointment. And most of them weren’t even asking for the Masters and they got chucked out on their arses.

“I’m sor-“ His smile widened to a grin as he flashed a badge with his exact status on, stopping her decline in its tracks, frantic typing took its place while Blaine continued to whistle.

“Is board room 1 in ten minutes okay for you, Sir?”

Blaine nodded, giving Gabrielle a wink and putting his finger to his lips before he made his way to the mentioned room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a slow pace back to their home for the pack. It’d been a good run, but not quite as good hunt for them without Rachel tempering them into the best that they could be. Still the rising sun felt good on their backs as they quietly made their way back, each of them lost in their own thoughts. The sunrise made the dew on the leaves glitter giving the wild area around them a beautiful makeover, however none of them noticed. Would they ever get back to normal? The less than successful hunt had sobered them, how could their unit function without Rachel. They couldn’t even catch a rabbit, let alone keep a pen full of humans under control.

The house was in sight but there was none of the usual exuberance of returning home. It pure sucked, why did things have to change. As they arrived on the steps Kurt changed back into his form and pushed the door open for his four legged friends, all remaining quiet as none could hear movement from within the house. The rest of the pack flopped on the sofas and chairs, not even bothering to change back. Kurt sighed, you didn’t realise how important the structure was to a small pack until it was changed. Rachel wasn’t even gone and it felt weird. Kurt made his way down the hall, his bare feet quiet on the hard floor.  Pausing briefly at the sight of Rachel, in wolf form, curled up opposite their guest’s room whose door was slightly ajar. Kurt rolled his eyes at the sight of tomato sauce crusting in his leader’s fur around her muzzle, _“Pig.”_ He thought grinning as he stepped over the lightly snoring beast and made his way back to his room. His door clicked as the latch caught.

Rachel’s eyes snapped open. But she soon picked up on the familiar smell of her pack. Rachel rose to her paws and padded down the hall to the living room, finding all of her pack sprawled across furniture, snoozing in beast form. Her sensitive ears pricked at the sound of something heavy hitting the wooden floor. Quinn was awake then, and attempting to make her way somewhere then. Rachel turned and headed back to the hall, just as Quinn’s door slowly creaked open. Hazel eyes met familiar dark brown set in an unfamiliar form.

“Rachel?” Questioned Quinn, the beast nodded her head, approaching Quinn, trying to subtly absorb that smell that had so calmed her last night.

Quinn’s eyes widened, laid down Rachel had looked big but Quinn hadn’t realised how big, she was easily the height of Quinn’s waist at the shoulder. Rachel came up to her side, nudging Quinn’s hand with her nose, flicked it over her head onto the scruff of her neck.

“So no crutches yet then?”

The wolf shook its head.

“Okay, well I just need to get to the bathroom, tidy myself up, you know.”

Quinn’s hand tighten on the scruff of Rachel’s neck, fingers sinking through soft fur as she made her way to the bathroom, using the beast as a crutch. They reached the bathroom quickly.

“Thanks” said Quinn as Rachel sat down at the door when Quinn let go of her neck, smoothing the ruffled fur down with a couple of strokes. Rachel’s tail thumped the floor a couple of times and Quinn gave her a brief smile before turning and making her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As the door shut she heard the beast take a deep breath then heard the clacking to claws on the wooden floor as Rachel left her to her own devices.

Quinn glanced at herself in the mirror _“God, this is so surreal.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel changed into human form, as soon as she crossed the threshold into her room. Rachel was not happy. What the hell was wrong with her? If you’d asked anyone that knew her less than a week ago what she thought about humans they’d have no hesitation in replying, “Rach? Oh she thinks they’re in their rightful place as a species. She’s got no problems if they remember that place, but jeez if they try it on with her they won’t know what’s coming.” Sure she’d had humans come on to her ever since she’d been assigned pack leader, but it soon got around that it was a fruitless endeavour for any human to try. Rachel would not stoop down to that level. But now, she was almost missing the scent that she’d only left a minute ago that was associated with a human who’d brought more trouble into her life than anyone. And jeez, she wouldn’t tell anyone that those two strokes had almost made her flop out on the floor begging for a belly rub. What was she some domesticated dog?! “ _It must be something about being so close to a full moon without going on a proper run, it must be”_ She thought to herself as she dressed.

She heard a cast being dragged across the floor and a door opening and  started to make her way down the hall to help automatically. Rachel caught herself but then continued on her way thinking, _“The sooner we get a hold of some crutches the better.”_

“Good morning Quinn” said Rachel as she rounded the corner, seeing no point in being sullen and trying to ensure the girls sudden change in temperament last night stuck around. “May I assist you to the living room this morning? I’ll get one of the others to pick you up some crutches and your things on the way back from their patrol today. So you’ll no longer require as much assistance. I’m sure you’re getting sick of struggling –“

“Morning Berry. And yeah that’d be great but some breakfast would be better” As if on cue Quinn’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Oh of course, it is late for you to be getting breakfast, the compounds time is 06:30 and it’s got to be after 08:00. Is there anything in particular you wish to consume this morning?” But before Quinn could answer a smell wafted up the corridor that made Quinn smile and Rachel screw up her nose.

“Bacon” said both at the same time though the intonations were completely different.

Quinn picked up her pace, almost dragging Rachel down the hallway. Quinn breezed through the living room straight into the kitchen, not noticing the three wolf-like creatures laid at awkward angles over the furniture. Kurt was stood at the stove and heard a person rushing into the kitchen behind.

“Puck it’ll be ready in 30 seconds, get a plate ready, I’ll test your reflexes these morning, you seemed off form last night” Kurt smirked expecting a indignant response from his pack mate.

“I’m not Puck” came a smooth, very female voice from behind him, “But 30 seconds would be great, smells good.”

Kurt jumped and spun around, “Morning Quinn and Rachel” He addressed the girls whom were seating themselves down at the small table. “Rachel, you are not a guest, you can get your own tasteless bowl of mush. If we didn’t know any better, we’d say it looks worse than dog food.”

Rachel gave him a fake smile as she got herself back up and made her way over to the cupboards, “Least it’s not murder on a plate, my friend.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “What is with this attitude to meat, I thought you people were meant to love it?”

Rachel sighed, “It is an essential part of the diet but it’s is not half as integral to function as some would have you believe. When I am functioning normally I prefer to limit my intake of farmed animals as I don’t agree with the principles that the industrial farming has stuck to. They are firstly unsustainable, secondly they deprive other living creatures of a comfortable and dignified life and-“

“Rachel” Kurt interrupted, “I think that’s enough, Quinn doesn’t need the full  speech, she’s got that you don’t like farmed animal goods.” Kurt winked at Quinn, who was now digging into her bacon, “However unfarmed animals appear to be fair game when someone is out on a run”

Quinn choked on her food, as Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. Quinn did not want to think about that part of the people around her.

“Kurt, leave us in peace please.”

“Hey, I just made your mate a breakfast that wouldn’t occur to you in a million years!”

“You then took the conversation somewhere it really didn’t to go while she was consuming said breakfast. Now go and get the others to get the wet wolf smell out of the living room before you need to go on patrol. And don’t forget you guys need to pick up Quinn’s belongings and a pair of crutches from the infirmary when you finish. Keep the others in check please Kurt, the last thing we need is another mistake.”

Kurt just nodded before leaving the pair to eat their respective breakfasts in silence, giving each other small glances when the other wasn’t looking.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse watched his neighbouring pack leave their house. He smiled nodding, curly hair bobbing after he’d finished. He hadn’t believed the broadcast about his rival when he’d seen it and determined that the best way to get ahead of the overachieving, privileged, self-righteous little pack leader was to prove that the whole thing was a scam and a cover up for a big mistake. Hell, it’d even unseat his current masters and put in the favour of whoever the next two would be. Course it’d be fun to watch the previously little miss perfect fall from the pedestal she’d somehow managed to get herself on.

Jesses pack didn’t even bother to glance in his direction as he made his way out of his house. He sauntered over to house opposite his own. And knocked on the door, before swinging it open, knowing it would not be locked as at least one person was still here. However no one was in the living room looking shocked at his unexpected entrance. Jesse huffed, what was the point of dramatic posturing if no one saw it.

He heard chairs scrape back and two sets of footsteps approach the room he was now standing in. Rachel didn’t even address him until she’d helped the other girl down. Then she looked straight at him, daring him to speak.

“Rachel, always a pleasure.” He sat himself down opposite the pair.

Quinn felt her eyebrow raise again, who the heck was this guy and why was his face familar?

“Jesse, what an unexpected joy to see you” While her word were welcoming, Rachel’s tone was less than. Of course Quinn should have recognised him straight away, maybe the punch to the head she’d received was having longer lasting effects than she’d thought. Quinn glared at the new arrival.

“Well, we pack leaders have to support each other in times of need, others lower than us don’t understand the pressure we’re under.”

“My pack is exceedingly supportive Jesse, not all of us have your ability to repel people by their simple presence. What do you want? And cut the crap. I’m not in the mood. And I wish to see to my mate without your presence hanging over us.”

Jesse chuckled, “Your mate? A human? Not all of us are stupid enough to believe what is laid out in front of us by the media Rachel.”

“Funny, you were stupid enough to fall for Pucks practical jokes in training, not a great vote for your intelligence Jesse. And falling for my admittedly great act of disliking humans to keep my mate secure in the compound until I reached good enough status to keep her well seems to have fooled you as well so I find your previous statement amusing.”

Jesse scowled, “You’re not that great a liar Rachel, don’t forget we’ve known each other since before training, I don’t think you’d met your mate that long ago.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Jesse just leave. You’re not going to get anything you want now or ever in this house.”

“Well I do believe you’ve forgotten your manners Rachel. You won’t even introduce me to your lovely mate before throwing me out of your house?” Jesse leered at Quinn. Rachel growled, she knew he wasn’t one to pass up humans’ affections and this was a blatant disregard of her established claim, at least in public to this particular human. However before she could reply Quinn spoke.

“I don’t think Rach uses manners on people that just arrived unannounced in her home and talk about me as if I’m not even here.” Quinn put her hand on Rachel’s arm, running her thumb over the soft skin she found there.  “Now please leave, I’m still feeling ill from my experiences and I don’t want Rachel to have to physically throw you out. Don’t you forget who has constantly rated above you in all assessments on performance up to now? I’m sure she wouldn’t even break a sweat.” Quinn focused her hazel eyes directly into Jesses, daring him to challenge her.

“You heard my mate Jesse. Please vacate our home now, before I help you.” Rachel covered Quinns hand with own stilling it on her arm.

Jesse looked between the two of them, “Very well but don’t think that this has got me fooled Rachel. I know you. And I know you’ll mess this up and I’ll be able to knock to further than you’ve already fallen. See you soon” Jesse got up and swept out of the door. Feeling pleased with his dramatic exit but frowning at the unfavourable outcome of his short visit.

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel got up as soon as the other leader left and sat of the sofa opposite Quinn, her arm tingling from the lack of contact. “Thank you for speaking up Quinn, I think it shocked him into shutting up. That is a rare occurrence indeed for Jesse St James.

Quinn just nodded, confused at her bodies reaction to the loss of contact between her and her prison keeper and shuddered

Rachel looked at her quizzically, “Are you cold Quinn, I shall fetch your blanket if you are.”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks Rachel. So anything on tv?” Quinn just wanted something to distract herself from her current situation and keep the other girl quiet while she got her equilibrium back.

“I’ll find something” Rachel gave a genuine smile, “Thanks again Quinn, I think we’ll be okay after all this. If that was anything to go by, it’ll soon be back to normal.”

Quinn gave a weak smile back all the while something in her gut was telling her nothing would be  ever be normal again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt had sent Brittany to the infirmary to get their guest some crutches while the group did one last patrol before a nest took over at sunset. Kurt had stayed in the recon booth, listening to the rest of his pack checking in every so often with routine all clears. He glanced at the clock then sent out last call to his pack; they’d meet in front of dormitory eleven where they’d pick up some of Quinn’s things as per Rachel instructions. The afternoon on duty had gone smoothly everyone in the right place in the right time. The teenaged humans of the compound seemed quieter than usual, no back chat or easy banter that they’d usually get as one of the more approachable packs. There had been more activity than usual over at the Masters building, vehicles coming and going, Kurt assumed it was all in preparation for the review of the compound that was fast approaching.

Just a couple of days ago his packs biggest worry was that the review would go well and hoping that their Masters would reward their hundred percent track record without even a whiff of an incident. Perhaps, even moving them up the ranks even as a young pack. But then it had all gone to shit when one human had managed to slip out further than anyone had gotten in months, even when Jesses pack hadn’t done a full recall it was glossed over as nothing that could stir the status quo had occurred. Though it had resulted in Jesses’ pack repeated getting the earliest shift for their patrol.

Kurt smirked and shook his head. If only that was the only consequence that would happen to his pack. Something was changing, he could feel it. Whether or not it would be for the best would be anyone’s guess.

Kurt left the booth and made his way through the now empty alleys, curfew had been over an hour ago and the streets were glowing with the odd orange glow of dusk. No sounds over than his own footfall hit his sensitive ears. Quickly enough dormitory eleven was in front of him and he saw the rest of his pack approaching, Brittany performing some ridiculous stunts on the crutches she now possessed.

“Way to go Kurt, almost as good as Rach! All tip top here tonight” Brittany chirped swinging on the crutches.

Puck crossed his arms, “Well, no one escaped this time so better than Rach I’d say! Offft” Puck swung his arms over his head to fend off the crutches now flying his way while Brittany planted her feet on the ground with a thud and an uncharacteristic frown.

“Puck, that’s not fair! Something went wrong but it wasn’t Rachels fault, it was everyone and now she’s in trouble and we have to help and Quinn might help but I’m not sure and” Brittany took a large gulp of air in and her eyes began to water. Mike closed in and put an arm around Brittany squeezing her into a one armed hug.

“Britt, we can’t worry about that now, it’ll be fine I’m sure! This is Rachel we’re talking about, she’s never so much as even got a B on a test before she won’t fail the Masters and soon everything will be back to normal, although we might just have an extra squishy pack member for a while!” Mike grinned at Brittany, who laughed despite the tears in her eyes. “That’s better, now let’s get Quinn’s stuff and be on our way, don’t know about anyone else but I’m sick of the compound today!”

Puck watched the three other members of his pack head into the building and shook his head “Fuck this shit” And he planted himself against the wall, glaring at the nest of patrolling vampires heading out on their first round of the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

Both girls were staring intently at the TV. Though neither was invested in whatever was actually playing on the screen. Quinn was still reeling from Jesse St James visit. She’d spoken back to a werewolf and hadn’t been smacked down or forced into submission by humiliation. He’d simply looked back at her and to Rachel who’d just backed her, no questions or repercussions, of course they were probably going to come later but her body was singing from adrenaline. She’d more than overstepped the line as it was drawn in the compound. Even being under virtual house arrest with five werewolves had somehow given her more freedom than she’d had since being moved to the Lima compound. Human families were often split to ensure no groups got so close and bonded that any kind of true resistance could form. Or at least that was what they were told was the reason for the constant shuffling of children and unassigned adults from compound to compound. It may not have been what Quinn had planned but she was a survivor and she’d make this work until her allies got something to her on what to do next to get true freedom.

Rachel was determined not to stare at Quinn as she watched television so her eyes remained almost riveted to the screen while her mind ran at a million miles an hour. No human from the compound, at least that she could recall, had ever spoken to even a junior pack leader like that. Quinn was a pure spirit of strength. The girl hadn’t even looked back at her while she stared down a creature that could snap her neck without effort. He may have said that he could see through the act but Jesse hadn’t even attempted to test it. Rachel almost snorted, though Jesse wouldn’t be a match for her even if he’d lucked out and been born graced by the moon as an alpha. She’d been proven superior so many times he tended to almost always concede to her without any true conflict taken place. The beast within was almost singing in her veins a victory still a victory. Almost howling in celebration of what it deemed a kindred spirit having entered the stage with her. If it wouldn’t have made her seem crazy Rachel would have smacked the upside of her own head. It was a show, not a true connection, as soon as the situation blows over the masters would more than likely remove Quinn to another compound, while Rachel and her pack would be glanced over at least once for allowing such an error to take place. Rachel couldn’t let herself be sucked into this beings world, it was clearly a dangerous place to go, the human seemly oblivious to the potentially lethal consequence of her own actions however small. The wolf chuckled, an alpha wouldn’t step down from a challenge, if fact it wanted to leap headfirst into the world and show off its true power. Rachel shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Not matter how much this human now intrigued her, she couldn’t be pulled in. Wolfs by their very nature often fell hard and fast for their partners and Rachel wasn’t even going to risk herself becoming lost in the fantasy for one second, even if Quinn was the prettiest girl she’d ever met.

 

* * *

 

 

The pack sauntered in to the building; it was the hour between curfew and the last role call before lights out. The humans in the large dormitory room all froze, not knowing what to do in this unusual intrusion.

Santana’s eyes narrowed, recognising the pack as Rachel’s. She broke the uneasy silence by clearing her throat, she wasn’t known for her subtlety so no point attempting to start now, “If you’re looking for Q’s stuff it’s over here” her voice seemed even louder than usual, cutting through the silence as she gestured to the bunk to her right. The only girl wolf, Brittany she was pretty sure her name was gave her a massive grin and Santana could feel the corners of her own mouth start to lift as well until she trained her usual scowl back on her lips.

“Thank you,” Brittany paused and looked thoughtful,

“Santana” Santana supplied knowing that it was her name that the wolf was searching for.

“Thank you Santana,” Brittany’s smile somehow grew brighter, “Quinn needed this, it’s colder at ours than it is here and she was getting cold last night, even with Rachel to snuggle up with.”

Santana’s frown grew deeper, “Right coz that’s the place Q would want to be, in a midget’s bed surrounded by mutts,”

“Hey, shut it and watch your mouth” Piped in Kurt before Santana could continue her rant. “Seems to us that none of you had any clue what was going on, even if you’re all bum chums in here. Quinn clearly knew how to keep her mouth shut unlike you.”

Santana managed to rein herself in enough to try a different tact though it came through gritted teeth, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Look I’m just worried about her you know, do you think I could see her, just for a bit. It’s all happened to so fast and”

“No” simply stated Kurt.

Brittany, at least looked sad, “With her foot there is no way Quinn is getting back to the compound soon and it’s against the rules for you to leave but you can write her a note. Be pen pals! I’ve got a pen pal from Kentucky, he calls himself the Colonel and loves chicken.”

Kurt, Mike and Santana blinked, “To be fair you can right her a note, we’ll take it with her stuff so hurry up so we can leave” conceded Kurt.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before the pack were coming back in the doors of the house. They opened the door to find Quinn and Rachel sitting in silence watching more pure human football on the television, obstinately not looking at anything other than the television. Rachel visibly relaxed as her pack returned, standing up to greet them and taking Quinns new crutches from Brittany placing them next to Quinn on the sofa. “These should help to get from A to B more efficiently and requiring less assistance than previously needed” Quinn gave her a small smile before turning to Brittany, “Yeah, it will, thanks.”

Puck rolled his eyes and stalked off to his room, his dark mood from earlier still not lifted. Rachel frowned as she watched him leave, “Did the patrols go okay?”

Kurt nodded, “Fine, I think he’s just angsty, you know full moon tomorrow night and everything that’s going on., if you two are okay I was thinking we might just head straight back out again for a proper run and blow off this steam, I don’t think you need the four of us babysitting with you.”

Rachel sighed and nodded, “You may as well, might get whatever’s bothering Noah out of his system. No point all of us being cooped up is there?”

Brittany had skipped out of the room and headed into Quinn’s room while the rest of pack apart from Rachel as they got themselves sorted and ready to head out. Brittany arranged the few processions of Quinn that they had gathered in the room and placed the note with a neatly written Q on her pillow as a surprise for later. Brittany headed to her own room to sort herself out, hoping whatever gloom had set itself over her pack would be blasted out by a good run, even without Rachel.

Eventually the pack lumbered out the door, rushing out to feel the moon on their backs. Quinn watched the feelings flicker across Rachel’s face before it finally settled into sadness.

“You could go with them you know, even with these” Quinn gestured to her newly acquired crutches, “I wouldn’t get far, so no point me even trying is there?”

Rachel smiled ruefully, “No there is not Quinn. However I could not leave here all by yourself, Jesse and the other Alphas do not usually stop by often, but you’re the flavour of the month so I would not put it past any of them to pop by unannounced! I simply could not risk a confrontation such as occurred earlier to take place again, other alpha may take umbrage against you and as formidable as you feel you are, that is not something I want to see for the foreseeable future.” Sometimes Rachel resented her tendency to speak in paragraphs in times of high stress, Quinn’s small smile of pride at her own actions making Rachel uncomfortable in more ways than it really should.

“I’m sure you could take them if you needed to Berry,” the alpha inside preened at the perceived compliment, “Want to let me take my new toys for a spin? It’s been a few days since I’ve been out in the open air and I’m sure you’d like to get out of here”

Rachel didn’t even need to think before replying craving the outside air, “Sure, we can head into the courtyard it’s not far and there is a bench there where you can catch your breath.” Rachel uncurled herself from the sofa and held out a hand to Quinn, easily helping her up before handing her the crutches and then started towards the door.

Quinn stood still, shell shocked at how readily the brunette had conceded to her wishes. The creak of the door opening snapped her out of her stupor and she started gingerly heading towards the door which Rachel had already gone through. It seemed to take her forever for her to reach the door. Rachel was about five metres down the path in front of the house. Her head was thrown back, the light of the moon smoothing her dark skin tone into alabaster tones, making her almost a statuette dedicated to the beauty and strength of her goddess. The night seemed to freeze around her as if cowing to her power. Quinn stumbled, the sight catching her unawares and she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her before she could face plant the floor. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut supressing the shiver the action was almost causing to run through her body.

“I am sorry Quinn, I should have waited and made certain you were okay o your crutches before storming out, I can only”

“Berry” Quinn interrupted with gritted teeth, still being held just off the floor by small yet strong arms, “Please let me up”

“Oh, of course, I apologise!” Almost as quickly as she had fallen Quinn was being swept back onto her feet. “I’ll go at a slower pace from now on” Brown eyes looked earnestly into hazel.

“It’s fine, I’m fine I just tripped, let’s go.” Rachel nodded and set of again, constantly glancing back over her shoulder to make sure Quinn was steady on her feet again. Goddess all she wanted to do was run, the moon was heavy on her in this form, one day away from a truly full moon, she could feel the night singing through her veins. Probably not the best night to be escorting an injured human through the young packs section of Lima, tensions at their highest on this night but she needed to be out, so had jumped at the chance. Rachel could hear Quinn’s breathing and heartbeat senses sharper than ever, she could feel the nervousness rolling off the human. Rachel attributed it to the unfamiliar surroundings and the fact that humans were not used to walking the night freely in the compound and the idea being reinforced in the cautionary tales told to young humans about the dangers they could put themselves in by wandering at night. Rachel was born gifted by the moon, she couldn’t help but love the night, the power it promised, the freedom it granted her. Glancing back to Quinn, Rachel couldn’t imagine being forever bound into one form, not knowing the silky touch of the moon coursing over her body as it cracked and crushed her into a being of the hunt. All to soon they were at the courtyard and Quinn was settling herself on the bench, still silent not wanting to break the spell the night had seem to cast over Rachel, Quinn watched her pace in front of her, not out of apparent stress but just a desire to move.

Quinn decided to break the silence, “This is the first time I’ve ever sat and watched the moon, it’s not something us humans would ever do” She didn’t know why she would share this with the wolf but something about the being in front of her was constantly chipping at the ice she usually managed to surround herself with.

Rachel stilled and looked at Quinn, brown eyes shining in the light, “I can imagine that it’d be the last thing in the world any of you would want to do, who knows what is lurking in the shadows” Rachel gave Quinn a small lopsided smile which Quinn could feel herself echo, Rachel continued in a more serious tone, “We spend almost every night out here, I can’t imagine not being able to bask in the glow of the moon, to be shut away before sunset everyday”

“Just luck of birth, I guess” Quinn cut off Rachel’s ode to the moon bluntly, forcing them both into silence again and Rachel to look at the floor. Quinn, though feeling anger towards what life had dealt her was also not unaware of the fact that they were out in public and that perhaps she should play nice. To risk making things worse before she could figure out her next steps was not what she had planned to do on this trip. She reached over and took Rachel’s hand in her own. Rachel’s head snapped up as she looked at Quinn. A twig snapped and Rachel quickly stood dropping her hand and low growl rumbling from her throat.

“I’m not sure the masters would approve of you taking your new pet for walks at this time Rachel” Jesse grinned pleased with himself at catching her unawares.

“The masters let me bring my human mate back to our territory, do you think they would allow me to do that if they didn’t trust us together?” Rachel didn’t waver in the fabrication

“I believe the masters would do anything to save face this close to a review Miss Berry. Including making up a story about their previously favourite junior pack leader and a previously unremarkable human. I believe that showing their superiors the masters’ incompetence would truly set me above the rest of the alphas and most certainly ahead of you. As much as everyone loves a star-crossed lover’s story, they don’t actually happen and if it were to happen to anyone it most certainly wouldn’t be you that would attract that kind of attention Rachel”

Before Rachel could reply she felt a soft hand on her cheek turn her head and suddenly her senses were overwhelmed by all that Quinn was. Rachel’s eyes closed as their lips met in a chaste kiss feeling the hand on her face slide back and into her hair holding Rachel close. Rachel’s hands moved of their own accord and settled on Quinn’s hips pulling her closer, as their lips continued to dance. Rachel was struggling to keep the wolf at bay as it sung through her veins, her hands forming fists at Quinn’s hips. Her nose what filled with that intoxicating scent, two heartbeats thundered in her ears. Rachel could taste Quinn, the pull towards the other girl almost as strong and the push she often felt from the moon. As quickly as Quinn had initiated the kiss she pulled way keeping her face close to Rachel’s as she husked, “ Rachel certainly doesn’t struggle to gain any type of attention, Jesse” Rachel felt a blush creeping up her face as Quinn continued, “I’m tired of this and I want to go home, could you do the honours Rach?” Quinn’s eyebrow rose as Rachel just nodded seemly struck mute and didn’t move. Quinn leant down towards Rachel who could feel herself being dragged towards Quinn again. Quinn turned her head to whisper into Rachel’s ear, aware that Jesse would be able to hear, “Carry me home baby, I really don’t want to walk, it’s too slow. I want to get back before the others return from their run” Rachel gulped unable to deny the affect the blonde’s words and tone was having on her even if it was all a ruse. Rachel easily swept Quinn off her feet and grabbed the crutches before running back towards the packs house leaving a dumbfounded Jesse in the courtyard trying to equate his beliefs with what he had just witnessed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was still happily humming while inspecting the odd art work dotted around the meeting room he’d placed himself waiting for this areas masters. He could hear them bustling down the hall then pause, composing themselves before entering the room.

“Ahhh Mistress Sylvester and Master Schuster” Blaine smiled warmly, “Very nice to see you this fine night.”

Sue looked less than amused, but then when did she ever, at least William had a nervous energy about him in reaction to this unannounced visit.

“Mr Anderson, it was our understanding that the review would be next week, I’m afraid the quarters aren’t yet ready for your and the entourages to stay in yet.” William began.

Blaine raised his hand and the vampire quickly went quiet, “This is not your review, though the true masters sent me ahead due to your recent news stories, to make sure all is truly well. It is rare Lima has a stir in it and you two have been around a while so it seemed out of character for your area, I am here to offer you support if you need it,” Though Blaine’s words and tone were kind, Sue did not take kindly to the implications behind them.

“I doubt you realise how much work we do to keep the peace here, though usually we keep a pretty tight lease on our younger charges we do seem to have had a slip up. But it is nothing we can’t handle, you think this is hard you should try holding back pre-change pups on a full moon night, single-handed, from their quarry, that’s hard!” Sue virtually barked the last few words at Blaine, causing William to sigh and push his hands through his coifed hair.

“What Sue means is,”

“No Blood-Sac, I don’t mean anything. The True masters should have some faith in us, while you are here feel free to sing back the stories of our competence and discipline to your Masters, mongrel” Sue Sylvester was towering over Blaine. Blaine’s eye’s flashed yellow, displaying his true heritage, though to her credit Sue didn’t flinch.

“Discipline?! Would you care to explain to me how you have an unassigned Human living outside the compound then?” Blaine questioned.

“Mr Anderson, it was a decision not taken lightly but I assure you she is not unassigned, despite their ages we have formerly assigned her to Rachel Berry, our highest ranking junior pack Alpha” Will rushed to explain.

Sue sat on a chair, almost lounging, “Our best junior Alpha messed up royally with a unremarkable human and she is being punished for her actions, but we had to spin it in such a way that humans wouldn’t think that escape was possible, so we may have stretched the truth a little to appease the crowds but insubordinate incidents are down 20% from before the event so it has certainly worked in our favour.”

“May I see the two in question?” his eyes had returned to their normal colour as the threatening vibe in the room faded.

“Any time you should wish, though I’m sure you can appreciate this close to a full moon, it will be an interesting time in the junior packs quarters”

Blaine smiled, though his other form could be described as grotesque, he wasn’t truly bound to the night as his fully vampire brethren or to the moon as his wolf brothers and sisters he could still feel the pull and understood the tension that often ran through that kind. Perhaps this is why the True masters always had someone like himself on the payroll, not as limited as either but understanding the weaknesses of both. He nodded, “I understand, but I shall be visiting them in the morning. Can’t give the True masters a true update until I see them for myself.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahh shit” Came unbidden from Arties mouth as he heard the inspectors plan to visit their new charge in the morning, “Shelby!” He shouted as he turned himself around and down towards to main room.

Shelby met him in the hall having rushed out at his yelling, “What’s going on?!”

“We need to get a message to Quinn, an inspectors heading their way first thing, we can’t risk her tipping him off, the masters haven’t explicitly said that it was all a ruse but they haven’t said it was an outright lie either, seems like her safest bet right now would be to stick with Rachel if she can.” They entered the larger monitoring room where Shelby usually spent her time. She had kept the monitoring systems trained on the charge they had let down. The large screens were currently showing a rather heated kiss between Quinn and Rachel, Artie blushed furiously and looked anywhere but the screens as Shelby frowned and stated, “Well, perhaps it won’t be so hard to get her to sell the story. Just make sure you have something waiting for Quinn whenever they get in to warn her.” Shelby’s nostrils flared, almost in anger, “Tell her to stay close to Rachel, seems like that’ll be her best bet for now.”

  

* * *

 

 

Quinn was grateful that her hair had twisted around and covered her face with the speed that Rachel was running, it was hiding her face and the confusion she could feel was written on it. What the hell had she just done? Quinn could hear the wolf’s heart thundering from was she was cradled, and it wasn’t going to be from exertion. Quinn knew she’d at least cast doubt in the other, truly obnoxious, Alpha’s head but had she just made things a million miles worse for herself. The Alpha she now apparently belonged to wasn’t exactly known for her prowess when it came to matters of the heart; in fact it was all work no play when it came to Berry. Quinn had been no better despite Santana’s pushing. God, her newly found tendency to act before thinking was really starting to get on her nerves.  Quinn wasn’t completely naïve, she knew how tightly wolfs bonded to their mates, how they were more susceptible to their base needs around the full moon, she could feel how close to the surface Rachel’s alternative persona was, Quinn couldn’t quite explain it, perhaps it was a primal instinct for preservation from before the blood suckers and dogs were top species, but it almost felt like pins and needles against her skin. Not entirely unpleasant but not all together comfortable either. Maybe Quinn was over-reacting, Rachel knew it was all a ruse and was just as much as an adult as she was and as wolves go not a bad person. They just had to get though however long it took for the whole situation to blow over and she’d be sent to a compound elsewhere, most likely, and who knew what would happen to Berry but it couldn’t be as bad for her could it?

The moon was singing to her, literally singing. It felt like it took all her strength to carry Quinn home and not throw her to the ground and mark her as hers only. Logically, in her head Rachel knew what this was an act, trying to lessen the punishment that was surely going to be headed the human’s way when the attention on them waned. Sometimes Rachel wished that she lived in simpler times before the reveal, though she’d have to live her life half hidden from the world, not everything would be micro managed by the powers that be. One mistake wouldn’t be the defining moment of her life; her fathers would have been her shelter until she felt ready to face the world. She could have been guided gently into the world of lust or love or whatever the hell this was, not just thrown in the deep end with an apparently unstable human. Rachel managed to keep her arms from shaking as she carried Quinn and her crutches back, her home quickly coming into view. Rachel knew that whatever she was feeling was more than likely one-sided, Quinn’s distaste in wolves apparent but it didn’t make it feel any less real to her or her wolf. Rachel slowly came to a halt as they reached the light that bathed the path from the Packs porch. Rachel gently placed Quinn back on her feet; hands staying on Quinn’s waist until the crutches were safely in place on the ground ensure Quinn was steady on her usable foot. Rachel slowly took her hands away, drawing a deep breath as her alpha made it’s unhappiness at the break of contact know to her, crawling restlessly around her mind, though the scent running through her nose at the deep breath soothed it slightly. Both girls were silent as they approached the house.

As soon as they were in Rachel headed to the kitchen, leaving Quinn feeling truly alone for the first time since she arrived at the house, Quinn caught herself before she could follow Rachel into the kitchen and turned herself and went into her room. The sight of her few belongings from the compound now here brought the previously suppressed tears straight to Quinn’s eyes, what had she done? Before she could wallow too much in self-pity, Quinn noticed a note on her pillow with Q written on it with a familiar scrawl. Quinn smiled slightly and sat on the bed reaching for the note.

_“Q, you are a complete idiot. Jesus Christ, ice queen you literally couldn’t grab me before acting like a loon, at least then we could have been together to get another plan together to get you out of there!”_ There were smudges on the paper but Quinn couldn’t imagine Santana crying _“We were meant to get out of here together; I hope you are safe Q. None of the wolves will actually give us any information and none of Berry’s pack will sneak me in to see you, so I’m hoping you get back here before they send you packing so I can slap you myself for being such an idiot! Miss you, don’t forget to watch out for me on the news somedayif you don’t get back, because if anyone is getting out of here, it’s me. Especially since you fucked up your chances, Love Santana”_

Well that was suitably blunt and even from miles away her best friend could still make her smile even if it was just from picturing her mad face. Well maybe of Finn fucking Hudson hadn’t put his giant body in the way they would be in this together but fate had intervened in that plan so she was stuck alone in a wolf packs house, Quinn’s thoughts were interrupted by a faint tapping on the window to her room. Quinn cautiously made her way over to the window, she couldn’t see anyone through the glass, the darkness from the outside and light from the inside making it like a mirror as her own eyes blinked back at her. Quinn slowly opened the window and quick as a flash a small drone-like machine flew in, deposited another note on her bed and swiftly exited the room. She quietly shut the window, not wanting to make any noises that might bring Rachel running. This note was typed and also very brief

_“Stay Put. Will get word to you when we can. Stick with Rachel and the story. Review early. Will be there in the morning. Do Not Risk yourself. Stay safe.”_

Quinn’s eyes widened in shock, an inspector was coming here? Previous reviews had purely consisted of slightly stricter patrols and a role call actually being watched by the Masters and an accompanying party, she had never had any personal interaction with the day to day running of the compound. But she couldn’t go to Rachel and ask what the etiquette for these scenarios was, it would give away that she was somehow privy to information that she shouldn’t be.

_“Stick with Rachel and the story”_ Quinn’s thumb ran over the words again. Seems simple enough, but had Quinn just pushed things too far for Rachel? Would Rachel be able to keep up the ruse or would it be too much for the young alpha? Quinn sighed, and tucked the note in her bra, last she heard strip searches weren’t part of a review and nowhere else would be completely safe from prying eyes. Quinn supposed that she could eat the thing but that would just be gross. She’d find a way to get rid of it properly soon enough, Picking up her crutches and getting herself sorted Quinn made her way back through to the living room, knowing that Rachel was somewhere through there as she could smell something cooking as her stomach rumbled in reaction to the smell.

Rachel couldn’t think, she was going through the motions as she prepared and began to cook a meal, enough to satisfy her hunger and that of her packs when they eventually made their way back to the house once their hunt was over. Her hands had even hovered over Pucks bacon, tempted to rip into the pack and devour it. Rachel shook her head trying to clear the fog that was settling in there. She avoided the meats and managed to stick to her beliefs, Rachel wasn’t a slave to her desires, not matter how natural they seemed to others of her kind. She’d push through the instincts Quinn seemed to have flicked the switch on. Rachel would do enough to appease the Masters and get back to her normal life, just has Quinn been doing. Hands were still on auto-pilot as the meal started to come together. A small sigh came from Rachel as she served up two plates and made her way back into the living room, where Quinn was already coming through the door.

“Perfect timing” Rachel gave Quinn a small smile, “Just take a seat and dinner is served, sorry it’s the same as last night, we have not got much in and with everything that has been going on”

“Rachel” Brown met hazel briefly, “its fine thank you.” Both girls began to eat; it was almost a comfortable silence if you could ignore the growing tension in the room. Rachel finished her meal first having wolfed it down. She placed her plate aside and fidgeted with her hands that were clasped in her lap.

Quinn sighed and put her plate down, she might as well try and break the tension, and it wasn’t like she was going anywhere any time soon; she had to keep Rachel on side even after what she had just done.

“So” Quinn began, “you know about my life in full, same as any other human. Can I ask about yours?”

Rachel nodded, “Of course you can Quinn and I can’t believe your life has been run of the mill, not every teenage human girl sticks up to an alpha, not once but twice” and makes a break for it was left unsaid, “My life has been unremarkable up until now. Same as any other wolf I’d suppose. We start off our lives remarkably similar to you humans. Staying with our parents until we are fourteen then sent for a yearlong assessment until we are assigned our packs and I ended up here. I’m lucky that I’ve known half of my pack since childhood some of us get placed with complete strangers. My status, well it just meant that I got put through the more advanced tests” Rachel unconsciously held herself at the memory of some of those tests, “Sometimes I wonder what I would have been if I’d have lived before the revolution. Would I still be with my Dads or would I have run off to live with a free running pack or”

“Dad’s?” Questioned Quinn

The smile that kept on to Rachel’s lips was rueful, “Yeah, dads. They decided to have me when a young wolf approached them asking them for help. She ended up acting like a surrogate for them. I never met her; she had been assigned to another compound before I was old enough to search her out. She was killed by a rebel group just before I got sent to an assessment centre. That year was tough. The tests are less than pleasant, but they help the packs form a strong bond so it’s for the best I suppose.”

“I’ve never been outside of Lima” Rachel looked at Quinn and their eyes met as Quinn continued, “My parents were moved, not me. At least you get to travel and life some kind of a life before you have to live out a life in a cattle pen waiting to be picked out by someone who will have the ultimate control and decision making power in your life.”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed at the accusatory tone which had come into Quinn’s voice. “I am not sure I appreciate the insinuation that my life has been an amazing walk in the park Quinn. You have no idea what the pressure is like, if you live like you are supposed to your life is safe, no pressures, peaceful. My life has been anything but peaceful, Quinn. It may have been different to yours but I truly can not say that I am any more free than you.”

“At least you can become someone!” Quinn almost shouted, “No matter what I do, nothing will make an impact, you were just born to make a difference if you so choose. By being born the way you are you have a voice, you’re”

“NO Quinn” goose pimples rose on Quinn’s arms as the wolf got close to her, getting in her space, looking up at her. Rachel brought their hands together, “You are truly naïve if you still believe that we are in fundamentally different positions, we are no more free than you. I have spent my whole life trying to be perfect then in one night, one girl with more strength and power than she realised broke free under my watch. In that instant the leash was around my neck. All my previous actions, marks in all the trials they put me through, have meant nothing. If one thing has become clear to me over the last few days is that no one can truly be free anymore, especially me. But you aren’t trapped; I’ve seen you in the compound. With your friend, trying to scheme your way out and I never understood the desire before now. But I believe I do now Quinn, and all it took was one human to make my world come crashing down around me.” Quinn was captivated by Rachel’s eyes that as the power that impassioned her speech became stronger, started to swirl and change between those of a true predator to the sweet brown eyes of a girl, “one human who still believes she hasn’t and can’t change anything.”

Quinn ripped herself anyway from the contact, “Rachel, all I have done is make my life worse and dragged you and your pack through the mud, not exactly revolutionary. Just stupid really”

Rachel didn’t let Quinn keep the space she’d made and stepped back towards the girl, “Well, I’m not giving up and you are along for the ride now Quinn so grab a hold and don’t let go.” Quinn saw Rachel’s eyes completely change in the second before the wolf crashed her lips into Quinn’s in an almost frenzied kiss. Rachel broke the kiss as quickly as she’d initiated it, “I apologise Quinn, it’s just, ugh, I apologise. I know what this is, I didn’t mean to”

The door slammed open and four wolfs came piling in skidding to a halt when they spotted the two in the living room, Rachel almost immediately composed herself. “Ahh now that you are back I’ll go for my own run. I’ll see you in the morning Quinn.”

Rachel ran out of the house not even waiting for an answer. Quinn watched her go then slowly looked at the four large wolf beasts currently sat on their haunches gazing at her, heads tilted to the side like confused puppies.  Quinn shook her head and retreated to the bedroom they had given to her, the clack of her crutches on the wooden floors reverberating in her ears. She virtually threw herself on the bed, so now she had a confused alpha on her hands and an inspector coming for a visit in the morning. Never mind the fact that her lips were still tingling from contact that Rachel had initiated for no other reason than that she couldn’t help it. “Ugh!” Quinn covered her face with the pillow, what the hell had she done?!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a glorious morning in Lima, sunshine bright and not a cloud in the sky. Rachel lay on the grass at the back of her packs house basking in the early morning quiet, almost falling asleep as the light warmed her. She was consciously trying not to think about what her life had quickly become and thus avoid thinking about the human who had set it all into motion that fateful night. But her ears picked up every scrape of furniture in the house and Rachel’s mind leapt to the possibility that what her other half described as her human may be up and able to join Rachel. Brown hairr spread out further across the grass when Rachel shook her head, battling to clear it. A twig snapped. Rachel shot up, body automatically dropping into a ready stance.

“Whoa there, Miss Berry,” The stranger to Rachel smiled, “Nothing to worry about, I’m Blaine.” Rachel’s eyes widened as she read the ID he produced, “just hear for a quick look around, see your human. It’s caused quite a stir, this little story” You could see pointed teeth when he smiled but his eyes swirled as Rachel’s did. She suppressed a shiver as she realised what he was and a forced mega-watt smile graced her lips.

“Lovely to meet you Sir, I’m afraid I was not aware of your visit so the house isn’t in top shape.”

Blaine raised his hand cutting Rachel off as he passed her and made his way up to the house. Rachel stood dumbfounded for a split second as he passed her but scurried after him. The back door creaked as it opened, loud and jarring to Rachel’s ears as it was apparent no one else in the house was awake.

The mongrel’s eyes swept over the living room, a few plates dotted around near the sofas but he’d seen worse in other nests and pack dens. His nose wrinkled as the stench, at least to him, of an adolescent pack met him, though the odd hint of the sweeter smell of a human occasionally graced his senses. Blaine nodded to Rachel, who instantly stood as attention and summoned her pack, an inhuman howl coming from her body. Blaine’s eyebrows rose, such a call from such a small woman, it was surprising but not unexpected after studying her test scores. Footsteps started thundering towards the living room as her pack rushed to her call, obedient though their ruffled appearance amused Blaine. Quinn was slower to arrive, the clack of her crutches announcing her arrival as she tentatively entered the room. The pack made room for Rachel to get past as she went to stand by Quinn’s side. Quinn’s pale face coloured when Rachel placed her arm around her waist.

“Good Morning junior pack 001 of Lima, I’m Blaine, advisor to the True Masters and you have come to their attention. I’m here today simply to observe. I do not participate in the inspections; I am not marking you on performance. I am here to ensure that the True Masters wishes are adhered to. I am not interested in whether you can jump though the hoops of an inspection. That has been seen more than once.” The pack was stood stock still to attention, apart from Quinn who was leaning into Rachel. Blaine looked directly at her, “I am intimately aware of each of your personal histories, both the average and extraordinary among them. I will be talking to each of you one at a time to see whether this is something that is truly an error in judgement or something deeper running through Lima. The True Masters are on their way and I will report my findings directly to them. I advise you not to try to conceal truths from me, my kind are incredibly good at what we do.” His previously stern expression blossomed into a warm smile, “Brittany S Pearce, if you’d like to come with me, the rest of you may attend to your role call duties, including you Rachel; I shall keep an eye on Quinn Fabray for you.”

The usually boisterous pack filed docilely out of the door. Rachel hung back giving Quinn a squeeze, encouraging the blonde to look at her instead of the floor. Once their eyes met Rachel gave Quinn a small rueful smile, they couldn’t change anything now, collaborate any story and now a lackey had appeared on their doorstep no conversation would be private, at least within these walls. Rachel turned and gave a small wave and smile to Brittany before joining her pack on their way to the heart of the compound.

  

* * *

 

 

Shelby’s nostrils flared in barely concealed shock as Rachel followed the rest of her pack outside without Quinn or the other blonde of her pack. She hadn’t expected this new player on the scene to start pulling it all apart so quickly. It was time to talk to the rest of her people and see if this would have to bring their plans forward. As much promise Miss Fabray had shown, all this scrutiny on her personally was eventually going to lead too close to the rebel faction. The wolf’s fingers started flying across her keyboard, connecting to the networks of contacts that spread far and wide; there was no time to waste.

  

* * *

 

 

The pack was quiet as they made their way. Each member was lost in their own thoughts, until Puck broke the silence, “How could you just leave Brit there with that?!”

Rachel just shook her head, unable to answer.

“Answer me Rachel! You’re meant to be our Alpha, to keep us together, keep us safe, stronger together” Brown eyes snapped to Puck, something had struck a nerve.

“Stronger together is a good way to live when everyone sticks to it, when everything goes to plan. You have no idea what the Masters could do to any of us if they so wish. I shall pick our battles carefully Noah. If you truly think the Mongrel is truly anywhere without the True Masters back up you are more naïve than I thought. However if we’re have a question and answer session how about you tell everyone where you were on the night that caused all of this, Noah?” Although Rachel, in this form, was smaller in stature than Puck he backed away as she stalked towards him. “I know that sector of fence was in your assigned section and you were the last to check in when we had to begin the search. What did you do Puck?”

“I did nothing!” His hand swept over his Mohawk, “really, I didn’t patrol. Hell, I’ve not bothered before and nothing ever went wrong, how was I,”

“All of this, the compound, our pack has been turned into disarray because you just did nothing? It wasn’t for anything?! Oh Goddess, Noah. I love you but nothing is ever going to be okay now. The True masters are coming and they will see the truth and they will punish me for it” Rachel’s arms started to wrap around her body but Noah gently pulled them away and wrapped his own around her.

“I’m sorry Rachel, but it’ll get better, worse things happen all the time, no one actually escaped”

Rachel shook her head, “I’ve experienced the True Masters methods Puck, and the year that Alphas get separated is at their beck and call. They don’t forget or forgive Noah; the worst is yet to come.” She wrenched herself away from him and started to run her body changing as she went. The rest of her pack followed suit, though there was no playful skip in their gaits like usual, it was almost like a funeral march to their duties.

 

* * *

 

 

“So Brittany, am I correct in assuming that, apart from Noah that you have known Rachel the longest?”

Brittany nodded eyes wide as she stared at Blaine, determined not to miss a beat and let Rachel or Quinn down. Blaine had insisted that Quinn sit with them but behind Brittany so he could gauge their reactions at the same time. Quinn was hunched, arms wrapped around herself protectively not looking in Blaine’s direction clearly trying to be as still as possible.

“So it’s logical at least from our perspective that you would know her the best out of your whole pack?”

“I think Puck knows Rachie best. But I’m a close second, we sometimes talk about girl things together.”

Blaine smiled warmly, “I thought so, you two were outnumbered until Quinn here came to stay. Did Rachel ever mention Quinn to you, before all this mess happened?” Quinn froze for a second, only a slight pause in her breathing but noticeable to Blaine as Brittany answered,

“Yes, but only in passing about how she was the prettiest girl in the compound but she never outright said they were together but she did watch Quinn more than any other human, which I saw myself.” Brittany insisted. Quinn looked puzzled though she was trying to turn her head away from Blaine to hide it.

“That’s great Brittany! Now do you mind swapping places with Quinn? In fact why don’t you go and catch up with your pack, no doubt they’ll appreciate the extra hand.” Brittany nodded hesitantly at Blaine and headed to the door giving Quinn a small smile and a wave which Quinn returned.

“She’s a sweet one, shame she’s been sucked into this mess,” Blaine stated seriously once the door had closed and his hearing had picked up on Brittany being far enough down the path not to hear.

Quinn’s hazel eyes burned into him, refusing to be baited into seemly casual conversation. Blaine sighed, “I’m not here to confront anything, and I’m just here to see what the threat is here. If there is no good answer the True Masters will be hear sooner rather than later with you in their sights”

“What exactly would be seen as a good answer Mr Anderson?” Quinn’s voice was low and cautious.

Blaine grinned his fangs glinting, “Ahhh, now that would be cheating Quinn. Now let’s talk about Rachel, I can smell her claim all over you so at least something is true between the two of you but the whole story isn’t gelling with the Masters so give me the inside scoop Quinn” His eyes began to swirl as he pushed out with his mind to lower her inhibitions and put some trust in him, hazel eyes began to cloud.

“She’s the most powerful soul I’ve ever met but the gentlest person I’ve known”

Blaine’s concentration wavered for a second surprised at this answer, having expected the human to admit to the ruse straight away under his influence.

“Rachel cares more than anyone ever should and I don’t know where I’d be now without her”

This was all the truth coming out of the human’s mouth but it was taking so much effort to get this much out of her, Blaine was draining quickly. He retracted his influence impressed at Quinn’s strength but knowing this would have to be reported to the masters. He frowned at least Quinn had the decency to look drained now also, “I’m impressed Quinn, though my methods are a hell of a lot more gentle than the True Masters, who’ve you’ve just managed to invite into your home.” Despite his threating tone Quinn smirked through her tiredness,

“I’ll look forward to it. Now if we’re done here.” Quinn scooped up her crutches and headed further into the house towards her room the loud cracks of the crutches echoing around her and Blaine. Blaine smiled ruefully and pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly dialling in memorised numbers.

  

* * *

 

 

Rachel wanted to run home the instant that Brittany appeared to patrol, her wolf feeling that Quinn was under threat though the urgency of the feeling soon passed she still could feel the uneasiness flowing from Quinn. This ridiculous bond was just getting stronger at least for her, though did that mean that Quinn at least felt something. The optimist in Rachel crept to the surface thinking that it must be something. A small smile graced her face as she went through the role call in the third dormitory. It soon waivered when her less optimistic side popped in with the fact that her pack was personally under the scrutiny of the true masters so gods knows where any of them would end up. How they would end up.

Soon enough the bells tolled signalling the end of their patrol. Rachel didn’t wait for her pack to gather before heading back to the house, Quinn was alone with the mongrel Rachel wouldn’t leave her longer than necessary if she could help it.

 

* * *

 

 

“From what we could pick up on the call the True Masters ETA is sixteen hundred hours tomorrow morning” Artie mentioned to Shelby, while she continued typing trying to pull a cohesive plan together. Shelby nodded, “Thank you Artie, are you sure you wish to stay here for this? I could get you transferred to another base tonight, it might get dicey here soon. We’re ramping things up a hell of a lot quicker than planned”

“Hell no Shelby. You guys took in me when I was thrown for dead from my compound and you expect me to just leave, this is my home, I’m going to step up and defend it.”

Shelby smiled and ruffled his hair, “Either way, I’d have been proud of you Artie, you and all of the others. Send out a signal for them all to get here as close to midnight as they can, I need to run somethings by everyone before this all begins.”

 

* * *

 

Rachel slowed down enough for it to appear that she entered the house calmly; Blaine smiled at her from the sofa, “Rachel Berry, right on time as always, lets chat.”

Rachel looked around, “Where’s Quinn?” Blaine nodded towards the corridor

“In her room, feel free to listen for her but we need to talk so you aren’t going for a quick visit” Blaine’s tone was firm. Rachel nodded as her sharp ears confirmed his words.

“Quinn is incredibly strong for an unremarkable human, you chose well Rachel, although unusually. She had great things to say about you and your character.”

“I chose nothing, Blaine, this thing just happened. I did nothing to compromise the masters”

“Except plan a daring escape to be with your beloved?” He questioned

“I couldn’t hide anymore, I thought it best if we just disappeared, I’d have been strong enough to look after both of us out there.”

“No doubt of it, seeing your scores almost off the scales. Which means you know exactly how the True Masters work, which makes me doubtful on this rebellion. Scars may not last on these bodies but they stay in our hearts and minds. Please don’t lie to me Rachel you’ll only make things worse.” Blaine stepped closer to Rachel, choosing to push forward his influence into the scars he’d mentioned, feeling her resolve flicker at his mention of the True Masters.

“I would never push against them by choice” Rachel’s head lifted slightly, exposing her neck as her resolve weakened, “I never meant of any of this to happen, it’s all my fault” Rachel’s knees gave way and she crashed to the floor, her head now bowed completely submissive.

Blaine smiled, “Good dog” as he went to pull her up to get the answers he’d been looking for, Quinn appeared in to door having heard Rachel hit the floor. As the human hit the threshold of the room Rachel’s wolf surged, pushing Blaine’s influence back and her eyes flashed yellow as she moved impossibly fast and grabbed him by the neck and ran him into the nearest wall. The plaster cracked behind him with the force she’d expelled into the push.

Silence filled the room at the sudden turn of events; Blaine broke it, wheezing, “Let me go Miss Berry before you make things worse.” Burning hot yellow flickered to mellow brown and back again as two forces within one body struggled for dominance but the grip weakened and Blaine was lowered to the floor. Rachel retreated to Quinn’s side although she placed herself slightly in front to the human, keeping herself between Blaine and Quinn. Quinn reached forward and rested her hand at the small of Rachel’s back. The wolf felt her hackles slowly lower as the touch grounded her.

Blaine was smoothing his clothing, “Well, this has been enlightening. I have no desire to talk to the rest of the pack so I’ll show myself out. You can expect the True Masters tomorrow evening by the way. They’re very interested in meeting the two of you.” Blaine swept out of the house as if he’d been in control of the whole situation without a backwards glance.

“Rachel” Quinn began; Rachel shook her head and broke away from Quinn taking herself to the sofa.  She gently lowered herself onto the soft surface. Big brown eyes looked back at Quinn, so fearful, “What have I done?”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Get out of my way now!” Sue barked as she stormed through the offices towards her partners rooms, “Make sure his black out curtains are down, or they’ll be more than one set of ashes in here” Sue managed to wait until her assistants gave her confirmation nods. The lid of the coffin cracked with the amount of force she flung it open. “Get up you poor excuse for a leech, the True Master’s are coming early, we have to prepare.”

William’s eyes snapped open as he rose out of the coffin, “What are you talking about?”

“Honestly, it’s like talking to a brick wall; the True masters are on their way. There’s no time to burn, get your lackeys in shape William. We can’t afford another screw up.”

Will knew it would be futile to remind Sue that the mistake was technically on her watch but decided to continue to be undead would be better than the satisfaction that the technicality would bring.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam paced, Tina sat unmoving, Artie fiddled with his glasses. Shelby observed. None of the kids were happy with the plan, the harsh realities of living life at war with the establishment suddenly becoming obvious.

“Y-you’re sure? It has to be this way?” Tina queried?

Shelby nodded, “Timing is paramount, we are sending a message which will hopefully ignite anyone who doesn’t know about us but dreams things could be better. It will open doors, we won’t hurt anyone but it isn’t going to go down lightly, people may be hurt or die once we set this in motion. Those that are in power aren’t going to go willingly. You are to go out, try to bring order to people when it begins, show them how we can band together, and show them how the world could be if we try.”

The kids nodded at her. Shelby held her arms out and they piled in. Shelby hoped that she would hold them all like this again; she wouldn’t waste these last few hours of relative peace for anyone. Most of all she hoped that she would be able to see the child that she hadn’t been able to know.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was quiet, the pack had returned from the patrol and Rachel had sent them straight out, pain and fear radiating from her small form. But she stood her ground and sent her unwilling pack on their way. Brittany was the slowest to leave and only made her way out when she saw Quinn wrap an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. No doubt they would hear from their leader what was going on later, for now they gave the two their space. They didn’t go on a hunt though the moon was heavy on their backs even in the early moon; it was a full moon tonight. Any joy this would usually bring was slowly being leached away by the reality they now found themselves in.

Once the pack had reluctantly left at Rachel’s order Quinn wrapped herself around the small girl. The power usually ever present in any form was quickly disappearing into itself and Rachel seemed smaller than she’d ever appeared before.

Quinn’s voice whisper felt like a shout in the silence of the house, “I’m sorry.”

It was a simple statement but to Quinn it felt like surrender. This being in front of her had turned her life around in a matter of days. Quinn had been feeling trapped, invisible even but now no one would forget her. She hadn’t ended up where she thought she was going, life had dealt her a new hand. Quinn couldn’t bring herself to regret her actions anymore. The girl in front of her now looked at her as if she’d hung the moon herself. Quinn would never be invisible again. Rachel Berry would always see her. Quinn knew in this moment, the words she’d spoken to Blaine were the truth, his influence made sure of that. Quinn would just have to help the most powerful person she’d ever met remember herself before their world came crashing down around them anymore.

“Rachel”

Brown eyes continued to stare dead ahead not a flicker at her name.

“Berry” Quinn’s voice was her best ice queen tone; it had never failed to get a reaction out of Rachel before. Still no reaction. Air rushed through her lips in a sigh as Quinn got up and placed herself in front of Rachel, placing her palms flat on Rachel’s thighs  gently squeezing. Brown eyes snapped to hazel ones. Quinn gave her a small smile, “There you are. They were always going to come, this isn’t your fault.”

Rachel shook her head, “it is not just that the True Masters’ are coming. It is what I almost did to their lackey that’s the problem. Insubordination like that doesn’t go down well in the Masters camp. I never intended to make this all worse Quinn, I apologise but he was in our home and” Rachel was cut off by a gentle kiss.

“I know. I can feel it too. I didn’t want it but I can feel it Rachel. I’m sorry I put us into this mess” Quinn got back on the sofa beside Rachel and one hand ran through her hair in a gesture of exasperation. “It went wrong. Someone was meant to help me and I should have had Santana with me but I didn’t and the person wasn’t there when I got out. Then I heard the alarms start and I just ran. I couldn’t face going back knowing I may have missed my only chance to leave. Whatever happens tomorrow night, it wasn’t your fault it was mine. But as much I want to say this is all an act, I can’t. I couldn’t even when Blaine tried his voodoo on me only good things about you would pass my lips. As much as I’d love to hate you, I can’t and I want”

This time Rachel interrupted Quinn’s empowering speech with a kiss. A gentle bite causes Quinn to gasp and lets their open mouths crash into a more passionate kiss. Rachel’s power is back, just under her skin. Molten fire running through her veins. The feel of it makes the hair on Quinn’s arms raise and her hands to grasp at Rachel’s hips as they slowly parted.

Rachel’s hands cradled Quinn’s faces, “The hows and whys don’t matter to me now. We may only have until tomorrow. Now is not the time to waste with regret If my world is going to change tomorrow at least now I have known you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night soon passes the pack in back in the house but it is still quiet. The day outside is deceptively sunny, cheery looking. Kurt sighed. Even Brittany was sombre. Eventually Rachel appeared in the living room, a smile was gracing her features even in light of the situation. Kurt narrowed his eyes as she past him on her way to the kitchen. The subtle scent that followed her made his jaw drop; the rest of the pack hadn’t quite cottoned on, distracting themselves with mundane tasks. Kurt stomped into the kitchen. The door shutting behind him caused Rachel to turn around from the sink.

“What is going on” Kurt hissed, “first you frog march us out even though something is clearly wrong then you eventually appear, you stink of her. Did you chase us out for a night with a human that has caused everything to go to absolute shit? Really Rachel I thought”

Rachel’s voice could have cracked stone, “Stop.” Kurt froze. “I asked you to leave because I couldn’t let any of you see me like that. Quinn pulled me back before I lost myself to the fear of my memories. The True Masters are on their way Kurt. None of you are to blame. I know how they work, Kurt. You’ll be fine. You all will. But I couldn’t let today come without living for once in my life I let go. Quinn caught me. Kurt. I know it’s ludicrous. I know it was fast but there may be no time left for us. I couldn’t just let her go. I won’t let anything happen to any of you but I needed to feel what my wolf has being howling about since I first truly saw her.” Tears pricked at her eyes, “I’m sorry Kurt”

Rachel wrapped him in a hug and held on tight. The door to the kitchens slowly creaked open. Rachel smiled and summoned the rest of her pack revelling in the closeness of her kin as they wrapped themselves together. The world seemed far way to them all in those precious moments of peace. It had to break eventually; Puck took a deep breath and smirked,

“Rachel, you sly dog!

Quinn woke suddenly to the sound of a sharp slap and yelp. Suddenly footsteps thundered through the house. A deep rough laugh echoed as a door slammed and Rachel’s voice called out, almost mad though it was laced with humour, “PUCK!”

 

* * *

 

 

Doors opened for them way ahead of time, their gait never slowed as they made their way through the building. Both of them were beautiful in an ethereal way, one pale redheaded woman with piercing blue eyes and sharp fangs the other a tall dark man whose power would be described as smouldering. Both looked a lot younger than their years. The advantages of being unquestionably powerful.

The shutters were firmly down enabling the night lurking brethren to be present. All of them looking incredibly uncomfortable though the suns light couldn’t touch them. But the female true master looked like it was the middle of the night and she’d just freshly fed. The thought of that being the case made Sue almost shudder, vampires even now repulsed her. They were a necessary evil for power but it didn’t mean she could easily stomach them.

“Masters, I apologise your quarters are not ready, you’re a lot earlier than we were informed that you were going to be” Sues mouth slammed shut when the vampire leader lifted her hand and exerted a small touch of influence, flexing her power to all in the room.

“Of course we’re early, we never arrived at stated times in restless compounds, you never know who may be listening, what could be planned. The stench of rebellion lingers in the corners of this place. Sue,” the velvet voice paused, “William, you have grown complacent in your lengthy rule. We are here to help right the wrongs, and take those influencers out of the equation.”

The wolf at her side stepped forward, “We know Rachel Berry, and we will bring her to heel one way or another. This Quinn is an unknown factor. Mr Anderson has reported an intriguing story about her. Either way both parties are now ours and as such we will need a temporary base of operations that aren’t our usual quarters. We need a secured training space. No doubt others do want to take advantage of the situation. Our usual haunts are not acceptable”

“Appropriate arrangements will be made” Confirmed Will.

A beautiful smile graced both true masters faces, “Fantastic, now please show us to your private quarters, both of us require rest before we head out this afternoon.” Sue nodded and both she and Will filed out of the room in silence, the True masters following behind. Lima was not going to come out of this event the same, all the parties were sure of this fact.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was spotless by mid-morning, nervous energy and five werewolves made for no one being still and lots of places that had never seen daylight being cleaned. Pillows were fluffed, pictures straightened. In this storm of energy Quinn sat on the sofa was the calm of the storm. Hazel eyes glittered with mirth at the antics of the warm people that she had never given the time of day before this week. People state that things happen for a reason, before all of this happened Quinn would have scoffed at the notion. But now watching a Rachel laughing at a joke from the clown named Puck, the soft highlights in her otherwise dark hair shining in the sun flooding in through the window. Quinn could almost believe the notion. Quinn could almost forget the weight of what was going to happen. For a fleeting second she did when Rachel Berry smiled at her. God, she was a romantic. But their time was short lived. Soon enough the doorstep was darkened by a group of figures and the knocks at the door thundered in their ears. It was time to face the music.


End file.
